Nobody Told Me This Day Would Come
by Jes2Cuse
Summary: Kamile Mannie is "dedicated" to Justin Bieber, she meets him at the mall one day and talks to him without screaming. She also has a dark past. Justin Thinks that she isint his biggest fan, that shes a normal girl to fall in love with
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking through a mall is fun. Walking through a mall with Justin Bieber in the same place is ever more fun. I've been a fan of him since he posted his first video on youtube. I have over 30 posters on my wall of him. I threw out all my uggs, and I've bought more purple clothing. My family calls me obsessed. I call myself Dedicated.

I can belieb that he's right there… in my favorite store. I have a plan. I'm not going to act crazy, there is no one swarming him. I'm going to go up to say hi. I'm going to start a small convo. Maybe get his number. Or even a date. Hold on Kam, don't get all worked up.

I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, he swung around fast his hair a bit delayed and he stared into my eyes with his beautiful hazel eyes. I never saw Justin Bieber like this. I only saw his airbrushed on posters on my wall, and in magizines. He was amazingly beautiful. Or handsome… I will never call him hot. He is beyond hot.

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, Uh. I just wanted to say Hi."

"Oh, I see. Well… Hi there."

My heart broke… he didn't seem interested.

JUSTIN'S POV

Oh my… I can't believe such a calm beautiful girl came up to me to say hi! I'm sounding like a jerk. I'm such an idiot! Her dark brown eyes started to water, and he pink lips started to frown. I feel like an ass.

"Sorry, if I sounded rude… I… I just never had such a beautiful girl come up to me and not freak out, and scream in my face before" I was out of breath after saying that… I am so nervous. Her eyes started to light up, and she started to smile.

"Oh thank gosh! I was a little heart broken there, you really think im pretty?" and she started to blush.

"I defiantly think you are pret- oh, uh, I have to go. Take this." I handed her my number on a sheet of paper. I really hope that she doesn't throw it out. I hate that Kenny has to call me over now! I honestly hate when he does that… especially now. This was an important moment!

KAMILE'S POV

Oh my gosh! Justin thinks IM pretty… I wonder what's on the piece of paper. But, I am not going to open it until I get home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I ran home and opened the piece of paper. I gasped at what it said.

"_I saw you walking around the mall, and found you absolutely stunning. I was working up the courage to talk to you, but you beat me to it. Please call me. Or text me. 575-785-5182 3 – JB" _

How did he write that so fast! Maybe I was too occupied with his eyes. Or his hair. But I did it! I got his number. I got out my phone and entered the number. And I called him, from what I read he likes to be called better than being texted.

The phone rang a bit… I hope he gave me the right number.

"Hello?" He seems confused… I hope he didn't give the wrong girl his number.

"Hey, uh, Justin? This is the girl from the store"

"What Store?" Oh shit, I forgot what the store was called.

"Uh… I believe it was American Apparel"

"Bingo. So, you're the calm beautiful girl with the dark brown eyes and the soft looking pink lips?"

JUSTIN'S POV

Oh man! She actually called me! Time to be flirty Justin.

"Oh, you really think that of me?" I can feel her blushing.

"Yeah, you are gorgeous! Prettier than any of my ex girlfriends" oh shit...your not supposed to talk about ex's with the girl you like… turn off!

"Oh, well. That's nice" shit.

"Crap. I'm sorry. Your just. Really pretty, want to come to my place tomorrow to chill?"

"Uh, sure. I guess?" she must think im super weird. I just really wanted to see her again.

"Okay. I will pick you up at 4 from your house?"

"NO! uuhhh.. I mean… why my house? What's wrong with a bus stop or something?"

KAMILE'S POV

Shit, shit, shit. He cannot see my house. It's Bieber Fever central. I'm trying to come off as a normal person. Not someone who has 40 fucking posters of you on my wall! Or has your song lyrics framed on my wall.

"Wow, okay. By the way. What's your name?" Oh man! We still haven't told him my name!

"Well, my name is Kamile, but I prefer Kam"

"Your name is adorable"

"Thanks, meet me at the corner near the mall. Okay. But I still have to ask my mom. So I will call you back later. Bye"

"Bye Kammie"

Wow. He already has a nickname for me. My biggest question right now. Why me? Of all his fans. He picks me. But the thing is, he doesn't think im a fan. He thinks im a normal person, who knows his name and his fame. Im not normal. I am super obsessed. He can't know that. Time to start taking down my posters.

JUSTIN'S POV

Why can't I see her house… that's so weird. The mall is okay I guess. And im so dumb for already giving her a nick name. Now it so obvious that I like her. Or that I have super strong feelings for her. But I am okay with that. I have a date tomorrow. The thing is… what about my concerts. I have the My World tour in a few weeks. Maybe in those few weeks I can get her to fall in love with me, and convince her family to let her tour the world with me. That would be nice.

I feel so nervous when I talk to her on the phone. I never know what to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While up in my room I started to cry. It took a lot of effort to put all these posters up. But now I have to take them down. Oh man will my room look bare. I looked through all my posters and picked my favorite one. I don't think that he would mind if he saw one poster of him in my room. I would like him to know that I at least know who he really is. Not just some guy I met in the mall.

I walk down stairs to go ask my mom if I could go to Justin's house. It's probably a no. But I guess it's worth the shot. I mean, my mom wants me to be friends with guys. But she has a problem with cameras. She doesn't like our family in the spot light. Ever since my dad was murdered, she hates cameras. They were at our house everyday, asking my  
mom about how she felt about my dads murder. It was horrible. She had a melt down and was put into the hospital for a few years. She's back now. But she can't stand cameras. I hope there isn't going to be a lot of paparazzi at Justin's house.

"Hey mom, I met Justin Bieber at the mall today, and he wants me to go over to his house tomorrow. I know this is quite sudden but please, you know how much I love him let me go please, please, please!" I can't believe that I actually started to cry. I was really worked up and overwhelmed I guess.

"I guess you can honey. But under one condition, I have to talk to his  
mother."

Shit what if he hasn't told his mom yet? What if my mom talks to his mom and his mom is freaking out, wondering what the he'll is going on? Gah, this isn't good.

"Uhh sure, if you want to talk to her then you can. Let me go get my phone."

"Okay sweetie."

I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my cell phone, and called justin.

"JUSTIN? Have you told your mom about tomorrow yet? Because my mom wants to talk to your mom and, and, and...GAH"

"Kam, calm down. Of course I told my mom. Why would I just invite a girl over without permission? My mom suggested that you come over."

"Oh. Okay, well I will call you back in like two seconds. When I'm with my mom. Have your mom ready, okay?"

"Bye, talk to you in two seconds"

JUSTIN'S POV

Wow, she actually thought that I never told my mom about tomorrow. I'm not like that. But whatever. Okay. She's going to call me back, soon.

"Hey ma! Kamile is going to call. Her mom wants to talk to you."

"Alright Justin. At lease you got a responsible girl."

My phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hey Kam, my mo-"

"Hi this is Kamile's mom, can I please speak with your mother?" Oh snap, she sounds like a hardass. I pass the phone over to my mom.

"Pattie Mallett speaking, here to discuss about tomorrow."

Wow mom, you seriously have to sound professional now? But I guess it's smart, her mom might like my mom. That would actually be pretty awesome.

"yeah, I'll be here, and I'll keep the cameras away" what? Cameras? What's wrong with cameras? Now, I'm confused.

"Ma, speaker, please."

My mom puts my phone on speaker. Kam's mom is crying.

"My husband died, a few years back. He was murdered in our own home. Kam, go out side, or up stairs. Well anyways, I was in my room, and my husband was in the basement fixing something. He called me down to  
see, because he was finished. I told him no, that I was busy. I should have gone downstairs. I should have gotten my last kiss. Because someone broke into the basement. Took the thing he was working on, and stabbed him in the head. Camera crews were all over our house for a year. That's why I don't like cameras."

Oh shit, Kam's father was murdered. She doesn't even know the whole story. But I do, that's were I started to cry. Even though my parents are divorced, I still get to see my dad, Kam doesn't have that privilege. Her father is gone, forever.

"Okay, me and Justin will pick her up at 3 tomorrow at your house. See you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Okay, right now, at this moment. I am in my own personal hell. I'm 15 years old. My Father died 7 years ago. I can't believe that my mom has been lying to me for the past 7 years. She always said "Car crash, stop asking" This hurts. I don't think I have ever cried like this. He was… stabbed… in the head. In MY basement. I don't think I want to hang out with Justin tomorrow. He probably knows now. I just can't live like this. Being lied to. What if Justin is lying to me? I felt a vibration on my leg, but I ignored it. And fell into blackness.

JUSTIN'S POV

Why won't she answer her phone? I hope she's okay. She probably heard her mom. I think I should go over there now. She wont answer my calls, or texts. Or even her house phone.

"Mom, I need to go to Kamile's house, now."

"Excuse me mister, you don't demand stuff to me."

"Sorry mom, but something is wrong. Kam won't answer her phone, or my text. Not even the house phone."

"Fine, go. Get Kenny to drive you. I am way too tired."

"Okay."

I got into the car with Kenny. I had the directions in my hand. My mom wrote these so messy. I hope I get to the right place. We turned the corner of her street, and there was an ambulance in front of her house. Her mom was explaining something to the man carrying Kam away.

I got out of the car and ran to Kam.

"Kam, KAM. It's Justin. Please wake up. Please don't be dead, please."

"What happened? Someone tell me what's going on?" everyone seemed to ignore me. This girl was special to me. Even though I met her yesterday. It's sad to see any girl lifeless in someone's arms. I had to check if she was breathing. I leaned in. I heard her breathing. Then I got a firm smack across my face.

"What the hell! Who, what?" I looked up to see Kam's mom giving me a dirty look.

"Get your face away from her. Don't you dare kiss her."

"Ms. Mannie, this is honestly a big misunderstanding. I wasn't going to kiss her, I wanted

to see if she was breathing. " 

"Whatever, she passed out, and hasn't woken up since."

"So, what happened? Like, why did she pass out?"

"We don't know Bieber, go home."

Wow. Her mom was mean. I didn't say anything. I just walked into the car and sat down. I took my hat off, flipped my hair and threw my hat to the ground.

"Frig, why are people so rude? Like seriously, that's not necessary. She doesn't even seem to care that her daughter is unconscious for lord knows how long. Gah, I don't even know if she loves me and I'm going crazy over her."

I never noticed that Kenny was sitting beside me. All he did was agree to everything I said. No help Kenny…no help.

KAMILE'S POV

Everything I see is black, black, and black. I can't seem to move. I can hear. I just sit there, or lie. I don't even know. I suddenly hear my mom screaming.

"My Baby! WAKE UP! KAMILE AMY MANNIE, WAKE UP."

I hear her fumbling for the phone. "Oh lord, please baby, wake up. 911? My daughter is unconscious. I don't know for how long, just… just get here quick!"

I want to say, don't worry mom, im fine. But to be honest, I don't feel fine. I have a sharp pain in my head.

I suddenly feel the warm summer breeze on my face, and Justin screaming at me.

"Kam, KAM. It's Justin. Please wake up. Please don't be dead, please." I wanted to cry. He loved me, and I loved him for his fame. Please don't let me ever wake up, because I know I am going to tell him.

Im my mind all I hear is why I should love Justin Bieber for Justin, not the famous part, the normal guy part. He is nice, and he's crying for me, thinking im dead. I have to get my mind straight before I wake up.

My eyes open and it's super bright. My first words that come out of my mouth was "Can I have a pair of sunglasses or something?" People started to laugh at me. I feel like this is all over reacting. I passed out, and hit my head on my bed post. Its seems so over dramatic that I passed out because I heard the truth. Or the fact that I've been lied to for seven years. My eyes start to water, and I feel a finger wiping away my tears.

"Kam, don't cry. Your fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That wasn't my mom's voice, and it wasn't a doctor, because it was a finger, not a glove. Was it, really, Justin Bieber?

"I don't feel fine. I think I hit my head on something."

"You did, and it bled a little. You will be out of here in no time."

"Thanks Justin."

I walked out of the hospital, and Justin followed. He ran up, and grabbed my hand.

"You know, it's three o'clock, you still want to come over?"

"I'd have to ask my mom again, because you have a hand mark on your face."

"Oh, yeah. She slapped me, thinking I was going to kiss you when you were being carried to the ambulance. I wasn't going to kiss you, I was checking if you were breathing!"

"You came to my house? Why, like, how did you know that something was wrong?"

"Well I called you 20 times, and you wouldent answer. Not even your house phone. So, I came over. Just to check up on you."

"Oh, thanks."

"Why did you pass out, what happened?"

"I over heard what my mom was saying to your mom. She has been lying to me for 7 years, 7 years Justin, that a long time. She always said that my dad died in a car crash. But the fact that he was killed in my house, in my arts room, that's something to be mad about."

"Oh, I guess you were overwhelmed"

"Yeah, now I can't seem to believe a thing that my mother does, I want out of her house. I want out of the place where my father died. Screw permission, im just going to go over to your house."

"You don't want to get in trouble…do you?"

"Right now, I don't care."

And Right now, all I can think of is that giant pile of Justin Bieber posters under my bed. I really hope that he never finds that. I think I should shred them, and then throw them out. But they were so much work! And so much money!

JUSTIN'S POV

I was kind of happy that she was coming over, but also worried. Her mom was mean. And she was breaking her mothers rules.

"Stop, I really think that you should go home."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I don't want you to get in trouble"

"Fine, come to my house then."

"Sure, that's a lot better then committing suicide."

"Why would me coming to your house be suicide?"

"Sorry, but I find your mother mean"

"She is."

She stopped talking there. I have a feeling she has a past with her mother. We got to her house, and she ditched me at the door, she ran to her room. I heard loud noises, like she was cleaning up.

"Uh, Kam? You okay?"

"Yeah! I just have my last minute clean up."

I walked into her room. And it was spotless, there wasn't anything to clean. She shoved a bunch a pictures into her closet. And her walls had pieces of tape on them, and a bunch of empty frames.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just took some stuff down, I was getting tired of them. You know... all the Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato?" I saw her fake a smile.

KAMILE'S POV

Oh shit, I can't move… im standing in front of my favorite Justin Bieber poster. I don't want him to see it. But the thing is, hes walking towards me, and he started putting his arms around my waist. He started pulling me closer. I didn't care about the poster right now. I was about to kiss Justin Bieber.

He started to get really close, and he put his lips onto mine. I pulled away, almost instantly.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry Justin, I barely know you. But I really do like you. The thing is we met yesterday!"

"You have a point…Want to get to know each other first?"

"Sure, I'd love that."

"So, my first questi- what the hell? Is that me? On your wall?"

"Uhh… Yes. I like you and your music."

"Im happy that you like my music, but… were those 'pictures' in your closet all of me?"

"Yes, okay. Justin, I am obsessed with you."

"So hold on, you only started to hang out with me, for the fame?"

"No! Defiantly not! Justin, I like you a lot. Not as Justin Bieber, but as the person you are inside."

"Whatever. This always happens to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I ran down the stairs in disbelief. How could she do this? Why is it that every girl I meet turns out to be a bitch? I wipe a tear from my eye and open the front door. When suddenly arms fly around my waist and held me tight. I turn around and slap Kam in the face.

"WHAT THE FCK!"

"Oh my god. Kam, I'm sorry. I was mad and it was instinct."

"Oh bullshit. You just wanted to slap me. What's wrong with being obsessed with you, but still loving you for who you really are? Like, getting mad and making assumptions was clearly out of hand."

"I'm, sorry Kam."

"Whatever, Be like that, and go fuck yourself."

I ruined it. She was running up to me to explain and I slapped her. I hope she doesn't tell people. I don't want to look bad in public. Even though I feel worse than bad, if that even makes sense.

There goes my wish, to bring her on my My World tour. She will probably never forgive me. I might as well write her a note and hope she sees it.

KAMILE'S POV

Justin Drew Bieber just slapped me across the face. My love for him just dropped. I ran upstairs and started shredding every poster in my room. I burned it too. I know this is out of hand. But a man should never slap a lady. That's just wrong.

TWO MONTHS LATER

I can't believe it. We are finally moving from the house where my father was murdered. So I obviously have to clean out my room. I started with my drawers and closet. Everything is clear, except for my carpet. I start to roll it up, and I find a sheet of paper under it.

I went to go pick it up, I couldn't believe it. It was a note from Justin, after he slapped me. The note said:

"Kamile, I am so sorry. I can't believe that I slapped you across the face. I actually cried the whole evening. I felt like the worst person ever. Please call me so we can talk this over. I know that we only hung out for those two short days. But those days were amazing. I got to talk to the girl of my dreams. I had to change my number, I started getting phone calls from crazy fans. My new number is 546-129-0934 please call me. I love you."

After I read his note I started to cry. I can't believe that I never saw this, and how did it get under my carpet? I took out my phone and dialed Justin's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Justin? This is Kam."

"Oh my gosh, Kam. You got my note?"

"Yeah, I was clearing my room. We are moving to Toronto."

"Oh, I'm in Toronto for the next few days, care to drop by my hotel room... Talk things over?"

"Sure, I'll be in Toronto tomorrow night."

"I still like you a lot Kam."

"I don't know what to say, we will see what happens tomorrow."

JUSTINS POV

My heart shattered into pieces. I really screwed this up for myself. She lost respect for me, but she's giving me a chance. Too bad I'm on my tour, I am gone almost every night. But, I will cancel for my girl. She WILL be MY girl.

My phone started to vibrate, and I was just about to walk on stage. I was trying to ignore it, but it just kept vibrating. "Yo, Sean… Can you stay on a little longer? I got a call." I didn't want to disappoint my fans, I look at my phone and see that its Kamile.

"Kamile? What's wrong?" She was crying on the other end.

"I keep reading your note, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for blowing you off that day, with out you explaining. I feel like the worst person in the world."

"Kamile, don't be sorry, I'm the one that smacked you across the face, please don't cry!"

"Hey JUSTIN! Thanks for the new story on The news paper "Justin Bieber Slaps an unknown Girl named Kamile!""

"Uh, Justin, what was that?"

"I have to go, Uhh... I will call you back later."

Holy shit, I hate the paparazzi. They are going to hunt Kamile down, and swarm her house. Her mom is going to have a break down, and probably beat on Kamile!

"Yo Justin, get on stage! The fans are getting pissed!"

I walk up on stage and the lights blind me. I don't have a clear mind, Kamile was going to be harassed by the paparazzi!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alright, I have to get ready to see Justin; I have to look my best. I put on my red V-neck, black jean shorts, and my red gladiator sandals. I curled my hair and I put some make up on, this is seriously a first. I have never worn makeup before… I own make up, but I don't use it. I hope he doesn't think I look like a tramp. As soon as I see him, I want to surprise him.

I walked out the door and I started walking to Justin's hotel. It was just down the street, so it was only a 10 minute walk. As I was walking, I noticed a black van following me. I knew it was a paparazzi, but I didn't want to think anything of it, I just continued to walk.

As I neared the hotel, I heard girls screaming. All I can think in my head was, "That was me, now I'm actually going to go make out with him." And I smiled to my self, gosh, did I ever love him. I hope he feels the same way. He said he_ liked_ me; there is a difference between _love_, and _like. _

I turned around and the black van was still following me. The van stopped and a woman, who was neatly dressed, and a camera man, who looked like a complete slob came up to me. To lady motioned me to come over, and she motioned the camera man to turn his camera on.

JUSTIN'S POV

"Justin drew Bieber, turn on TMZ RIGHT now."

Oh shit, they got to her, already… I know it. I turned the TV and flipped to the station.

"This is Lesley Bride, and I'm here interviewing Kamile Mannie, So Kamile, or can I call you Kam?"

"How about you leave me alone?"

"Oh, we got a little diva here!"

I started tearing at the fact that she was uncomfortable. I never meant for this to happen.

"Leave me alone please?"

"Oh, thank you for being politer. But we got to get down to business here. So, My manager heard Justin Bieber on the phone with you."

"Huh?"

Oh my gosh, don't they dare ask her about our conversation!

"We heard that Justin Bieber smacked you across the face… What's with that?"

"What the hell? I've never even talked to Justin Bieber before. So how could he possibly slap me across the face… Geeze TMZ get your fucking facts straight."

The TV screen went black… I turned my girl… into a lair. I started to get dressed. And I ran outside. I pushed all my fans out of the way, and I ran for Kamile. I saw her crying on a street corner.

"Babe, what's wrong, what did they do?"

"WOAH! Is this JUSTIN BIEBER?"

"Kam, it's obviously me!"

"Thanks for noticing a fan while she's crying, thanks so much for caring."

I love how she was trying to make her lie come true. I just wanted to kiss her right now, so badly. But I hate the fact that she was lying. I was going to do the worse thing… I was going to come clean to TMZ… I honestly don't care.

"Kam, im just going to tell TMZ the full truth."

"Justin! Don't do that… tell them everything I guess… just not the slap part."

"Fine."

I walked up to the lady, she turned around and jumped.

"Wow, it's Justin Bieber… What brings you here?"

"Watching you harass my Girlfriend!"

"Ouu, so this Kamile girl is your Girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes she is, and I love her. So back off."

KAMILE'S POV

As soon and Justin said that he loved me on live television, I got about a billion texts from every single person I knew. I wasn't going to reply, I was too busy watching my beautiful boyfriend fight with the paparazzi!

I was in love, his hear had a halo around it from the sun, and he looked sexy wearing his black v-neck and red pants. It's like he knew we would match. We were a perfect match. My life seemed a bit better now, and I think that I can trust him enough to tell him my secrete. I know that I haven't mentioned it at all; because it's something I do not like talking about. Justin has brought it up a few times, and he probably already knows it in his mind, I know he thinks about me.

"Justin! Can we go now please, screw these people."

"For sure babe, anything for you."

He gave the camera the finger and ran towards me. He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me close. He started to kiss me. But then my phone started to vibrate.

It was my mom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hold on Justin, I'm preparing to die."

Justin gives me this worried look, I think he knows what is going on. I open my phone and press talk.

"KAMILE AMY MANNIE, WHY ARE YOU KISSING A BOY ON LIVE TELEVISION?"

Justin probably heard that as he mouthed to me "oh shit"

"Mom, Im in love… LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Excuse me? Well if you're in love, then you can pack up your shit, and move in with him. I don't want anything to do with you!"

"You know what, I think I will… I don't need you to beat me every day anymore. Maybe for once I can wear a bikini again? At lease Justin will treat me right. Forget you mom!"

I closed the phone and fell to the ground crying. My mom just disowned me. But it's for the best. My bruises will stop growing, and I can be confident again.

"Kam… What did you mother do to you?" He was crying, I forgot I was with him.

"Justin, stop crying. It's all good now. I don't need to live with her abuse anymore."

JUSTIN'S POV

Her mom hurt her. Wow, this girl has a lot more problems than I thought. I thought only her dad died, and she was obsessed with me. Now this… she needs help. But, I'm afraid to ask her.

We walked back to her new house, and packed up everything thing in her room. I couldn't believe that she was serious about leaving her mom. But if my mom was like that… I'd totally leave too... there is no reason to be treated like that.

She pulled all her clothes out of her dresser and closet. She had a lot of clothes. But I didn't say anything. I didn't even know what to say. She was walking back and fourth crying her eyes out. I just kept repeating "I love you, don't worry." And every time she would reply "Thanks Justin." Without even looking up at me.

Kamile started to go through all her stuffed animals, out of all the nice clean ones; she picked the dirtiest and oldest one there. I have a feeling her father gave that to her.

"Honey, you can take all of them if you want."

"I don't want the ones my mother gave to me, there is only one that my father gave to me, and that's the only one I'm taking."

I just nodded and watched her pull out a box of photos and started going through them. Every picture that she had with her mom she threw to the ground, along with the stuffed animals. She took the ones of her father and kept them in the box, and also put her stuffed animal there.

"Justin, can we leave now?"

"Are you done packing… because tomorrow night we are going to be in New York."

KAMILE'S POV

Wow, New York. That's pretty big, and far away. Am I seriously running away from my mom? I can't believe the day has come. I always thought that I was going to wait until I was 18 and just leave. But I never thought, at 16 I'd be doing this. Especially with Justin Drew Bieber!

I collected all my stuff and walked out the door holding hands with my boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I felt really out of place, and awkward with Kamile. She wasn't doing so well. When we walked out of the house, she grabbed hold of me really tight, she was about to collapse. I held in tears as she was limp in my arms. I couldn't stand seeing my girl, crying, mascara running down her face, and her lip gloss smudged. She buried her head into my shoulder as I carried her to my hotel room. We got to the front, and my fans saw me carrying her. They all went quite. I saw them whispering amongst themselves. I hate when people do that, like, say it to my face! I'll deal with them later.

I carried her into the elevator, not caring for the dirty looks I was getting. When the elevator dorrs were closed, she looked up at me, still crying.

"Put me down Justin."

"No baby, let me carry you." I let a tear fall, I was ready to collapse myself. Im so stressed out.

"Justin, let me down. Stop crying."

"I'll never let you go." I did put her down though, because I fell to the floor, and started crying. My head was in my hands.

"Justin, why are you crying?"

I kept my head in my hands and didn't bother looking at her. "You are a mess, because of me. Your mom kicked you out, because of me. It's all my fault." I finally looked up and she fell to the ground too. I got up and locked the elevator where it was, we weren't going anywhere. We just needed a good cry. Kamile started screaming. It scared me and stopped me from crying. I nudged over to her and put my arm around her.

"Justin, I love you."

"Babe, we just got together… we are moving fast, but I love you too" I unlocked the elevator and we got out. I picked her up and walked her to my room. I knocked on the door, hoping someone was there. I knocked a lot, more than 10 times. Finally the door opened and it was Chaz.

"Dude, were you crying?" He laughed.

"I'm not in the mood man. Throw on some COD."

"Hold up, who's the chick?"

"My girlfriend" I walked past him, with Kam in my arms. She was asleep. Crying can actually tire you out. I lied her down on my bed in my room. I lied next to her and stroked her cheeks. Chaz walked in, and stood at the door.

"Dude, what happened?" I started crying. Why the hell am I so emotional!

"I kissed her on TMZ, and told them that she was my girlfriend, I mean, she is… But her mom saw, and kicked her out of the house, while she was packing she threw everything her mom gave her on the floor and left. She also told me something that I doubt she's ever told anyone before."

"Holy crap, man. That's a lot."

"It truly is. I feel the worst."

"Man, don't worry. She will get over it. It a lot to get used to, but its going to happen, no changing now. You better be there her whole life, unless she thinks differently."

"Thanks Chaz… sorry, but would you mind leaving, I have a feeling she is going to wake up soon."

I looked at her sleeping face, and I put my arms around her. I drifted into a deep sleep.

KAMILE'S POV

Crying, Something that I do on a daily basis. Nothing can change that. But here, in my dreams, I am happy. I don't cry, and I have a good life with Justin, our child will also be famous, or she or he can do whatever his or her hearts desire.

My dream is interrupted by morning. I wake up and see Justin's face 2 inches away from mine. Instead of waking him up, I decided to just stare at his face. His hair was ruffled, yet it still knew what it was supposed to do. Then I got to his eyes, his eyes were peaceful, but there were still tears, I felt so bad, I am making him stressed and making him cry. His nose was perfect, like it was carved by angels. Same with him lips, I found my self staring at his lips until he woke up. He must have noticed me staring at his lip. He grabbed my face and started to kiss me. It wasn't like the kiss on tv, this one was more clam, and cute almost.

"Hey Justin."

"I love you."

" I love you too."

He stood up and stared to get dressed. He put on a purple shirt, and white skinny jeans. He looked good, but he still seemed really sad. I got up, and I started to go through my suitcase. I asked Justin if I could match him, of course he said yes. So I grabbed a purple v-neck and my white shorts.

"Looking good babe."

"Not too bad yourself"

"So, what do you want to do Kam?"

"Well, it's our last night in Toronto, let's go out on the town?"

"I was thinking of staying home, and just. Relaxing."

"That's good… I think so too."

So we went down to the restaurant and sat in a corner. I'm guessing that Justin's fans saw him carrying me yesterday. So they backed off... I was happy about that, but Justin was worried.

"What's wrong?"

"My fans, they hate you. I chacked my twitter, your getting death threats!"

"You know, I don't care. It's not like they can do anything. They are just trying to sound big and scary."

"Good point babe, good point." His face lit up, ad he finally had a natural smile on his face.

"Where's your mom, I've never met her, Maybe that's what we can do. Go visit her room?"

"Let's go." We paid for the food and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I grabbed Kam's hand and ran out to the hall way. We exchanged glances, she actually looked nervous, as she hasn't met my mother. She's talked to her on the phone, but hasn't met her.

"Kam, it's going to be fine! My mom is going to like you, don't worry!"

I knocked on the door a few times, what's with people not answering the door! I knocked on the door one last time and sat beside it with Kamile. We didn't even look at each other, we just started day dreaming.

My dream was amazing; I was sitting with Kamile all old and watching our grandchildren. I was smiling like an idiot. I was hoping that she didn't notice. But of course, she did.

"Justin, why are you smiling like that?" she giggled.

"Just thinking about us, when we are old, and wrinkly, and watching our grandchildren, in our backyard of our small country home."

"I have the same dreams."

I looked into her eyes and started kissing her; we were kissing for a good 10mins when my mom opened the door. She just looked at me. And I started blushing, something I didn't want my mom to see.

"Awe Justin, is this her!" she was squealing.

"Yep, this is Kam."

"Alright guys, come in."

KAMILE'S POV

Awe, her mom looks so nice, she's just met me, and I bet she already loves me. That sort of made me feels a lot better about this. I was embarrassed thought. Justin's mom, who I now know is named Pattie, saw me and Justin making out. She didn't seem to care. Was she used to Justin making out with girl. Oh man, why did I put that into my mind? I'll question him later.

"Justin, I regret this, can we go to the CN tower or something?"

"After babe, I'm tired."

We sat around for a few hours, talking to his mom.  
"Justin, Make sure everything in your room is packed. I don't want you rushing around last minute tomorrow morning."

"Okay mom, don't worry!"

He grabbed my hand and ran towards our room. He had to knock on the door another 50 times, because he forgot his room key! Chaz takes forever. Like seriously. When he finally opened the door me and Justin ran into his room. He let go of my hand, and locked the door.

"Why did you lock the door?" He winked at me. He started to walk toward me, and put his hands up my shirt, he started kissing my neck and unclipping my bra.

"Uh, Justin, I'm not ready for that!" His face dropped. I clipped my bra. I felt bad, should I let this happen?

"Sorry Kam. I just thought we loved each other enough to do this."

"We will, do that, but not tonight. Promise. And Justin..."

"What?"

"I love you." He smiled, I guess he understands. He walked over to the door and unlocked it. I heard vibrating, it was Justin's phone. He looked at it and smiled, he answered it.

"Hey Ryan! Oh really! I'm going to be over there in like… 2 hours… Alright. I'm bringing my girlfriend, okay? … Aha! Shut up, I can get a girl, this one it truly amazing, trust me, ha-ha! Alright, see you later, bye."

'Wow Justin, where are we going?"

"Party time babe." He had a huge smile on his face.

We ran to his limo, or whatever car it was. He sat down and started talking.

"Justin, where are we going? I am not dressed for a party!"

"Exactly, we are going to Eaton centre, we are getting outfits."

We walked into the mall and a found an outfit for each of us, that mall is huge! It's ridiculous. We tried to walk back to the entrance to leave, but Justin's fans weren't too happy about seeing me with him. They blocked our way and wouldn't let us through. Justin called Kenny, but Kenny was busy, it looks like we have to handle this ourselves. We pushed our way thought, shoving angry girls out of our way.

"Let's split up, I'll stay on the phone with you okay?" I nodded. He let go of my hand, and dialed my number. He started walking in the opposite direction. My phone vibrated, and I answered it.

"Justin, I'm really scared."

"It's okay Kamile, just walk toward the entrance." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. I walked past this really rude looking girl. Her hair was a mess, it was tangled and had an "I 3 JustinBieber" head band around her head, leaving a dent in her forehead. She also was wearing a t-shirt, it said. "Kamile Manie Get Away From My Man!" she couldn't even spell my last name right. She turned around and I read her back. "Or we will get you."

"Justin! Come find me now! I can't get out; it looks like some girl is going to kill me. FIND ME!"

JUSTINS POV

"Don't worry, I'm at the entrance, I'll make an announcement." I grabbed the mans microphone beside me.

"Justin Bieber FANS. I am extremely disappointed in your actions. Leave my girlfriend alone! I AM ALLOWED TO HAVE A SAY IN MY LIFE, so stop trying to control it! So far you have been one of the WORSE groups of fans I have ever met. Can I even call you fans? No, I can't. Kamile, my love, come to me please." I stepped down and my fans dispersed. I was going to get cussed on Twitter tonight.

I finally saw Kamile, she was in tears. I shouldn't have split up with her; I should have stayed with her.

"We shouldn't have split up Justin, some chick was about to beat the shit out of me! HER SHIRT SAID SO!"

"Kam, calm down. Let's go." I leaned in and kissed her, but it was disrupted by a screaming fan. She started running toward me and Kam. We made a run for it. I literally flew to the door of the limo, and locked the door. We were out of breath, and red in the face.

Never will I ever go to Eaton Centre ever again in my life. I can't stand that crap. My phone started to vibrate; it was a text from Ryan, and a call from Scooter. I answered my phone, and wasn't too happy about the call.

"Justin, you have an interview tomorrow at 8am. This you are not allowed to skip."

"Scoot, I have a party tonight, can't you move it to like 12pm please?"

"Gosh Justin, the things that I do for you." and he hung up, I think I am all set for tonight. I pulled my phone away from my ear and read Ryan's text. "Dude, hurry you ass up!" I replied with "One more hour okay? I need to get back to my hotel room and we need to get ready" he was pretty quick to reply, "Fuck you Justin, ha-ha." I didn't even bother replying.

I scooted closer to Kam and put my arm around her. I got closer and started kissing her. Her lips were still quivering from crying, but they were soft, and tasted like cotton candy lip gloss. I started putting my hands up her shirt, I slowly moved up, I wanted to see how  
far she'd let me go. I got to her bra, and I unclipped it. She started to get on top of me. We weren't going to have sex in my limo. I'll save it for tonight. I pulled away from her lips and clipped her bra again. She looked disappointed.

"We cannot have sex in this limo, save it for later?" I winked, I needed to add effect.

"For sure, when we are drunk right?" she rolled her eyes and looked away.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I meant that when we get to my hotel room, we can continue where we left off."

"Fine."

We got out of the limo and walked into the elevator. We started making out again, and I had her up against the wall. We were having a good time, until I heard some one cough. I turn around to see Caitlin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"JUSTIN DREW BIEBER?" Oh fuck, I hate this chick.

"Caitlin, what are you doing in Toronto, especially in this elevator?" She looked me up and down and licked her lip. She crossed her legs, and twirled her hair. She stopped when she looked at Kamile.

"I came to see you, not see you on a slut." I was going to slap her, but I wasn't going to let that happen, everything I do, Caitlin will tell the press, and I will be top news.

"Whoa! Caitlin, this is my girlfriend. Don't be calling her shit like that!" He eyes widened, and she started to get angry.

"I am your girlfriend, Justin. Get that through your head!" I swear that steam was coming out of her ears.

"What? Justin! IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND, OR AM I?" oh my gosh, Kamile is going to flip. I am not this crazy chick's girlfriend.

"Caitlin, I am not your boyfriend. I have no feelings for you whatsoever. I love Kamile, so don't screw this up for me." She started to frown.

"Now, why would I be the one to be nice, boy, you got things wrong. Even thought you're cheating on me, I forgive you." she grabbed the back of my head and forced me into a kiss. I pulled her hand off of the back of my head, and pushed her to the other side of the elevator. I turned to talk to Kam, but instead she slapped me hard across the face.  
I heard bells, and the elevator door opened, and Kam walked out. I started to run after her. Only to have her turn around and start shouting at me.

"JUSTIN, you told me you LOVED ME. YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR."

"KAMILE. IT WASNT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. THAT GIRL IS SCREWED IN THE HEAD. SHE STILL THINKS THAT ME AND HER ARE STILL GOING OUT. PLEASE KAM. I LOVE YOU. DON'T LET A PHYSCO RUIN US!" I started to cry. This was way too much right now. I love this girl. I turned around and Caitlin slapped me across the face. I now have two hand prints, one on each side of my face.

"YOU THINK IM PHYSCO?" She had fury in her eyes. I kept my hand on the side of my face, I felt throbbing under it.

"I KNOW YOUR PHYSCO, GET OUT OF MY LIFE, AS YOU CAN SEE YOU ARE RUINING THE BEST PART OF MY LIFE."

Caitlin turned around and stomped off crying, her skirt moving up and down. She ripped her ponytail out of her hair, letting her hair go free. She turned around and gave me the finger, mascara was streaming down her face. I got a flash back of me carrying Kam to this hotel. I started breaking down again. I turn around and see that Kamile is gone.

KAMILE'S POV

I knew things were getting too good to be true. While Justin was yelling at Caitlin, I ran to Justin's mom's room. I knocked of the door once, and she opened the door. She saw I was crying and helped me into the room. She walked over to the couch and pointed at me to sit. She brought over a bottle of water and an Advil. I didn't ask her questions, I just took it. I had a headache anyways.

"Honey, I heard everything. Caitlin is not feeling well, she still likes Justin, trust me, and Justin doesn't like her. She keeps saying that she is his girlfriend. Don't feel hurt, he truly loves you. When you disappeared for 2 months, you were the only thing that left his lips." I started to cry, thinking I screwed things up for my self. I was just thinking about how Justin felt, when I told him to go fuck himself, and watching him leave my house, in full disappointment.

"I ruined my chance with Justin by getting mad at him." I put my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, and put my head between my legs. I looked up for two seconds, too see Justin's mom wincing. I don't think she liked feet on the couch. The thing is, it's a hotel.

"You getting mad at him isn't going to make him change his mind about you, sweetie, please trust me." she got up and grabbed me into a tight hug. She smelled like Justin, but a lot more girl-ish.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I went to my room, and tried to call Kamile. She wouldn't answer her phone. I was going to make one more call, which was too my mom, because I really needed her right now.

"Hey mom, it's Justin. Caitlin screwed my relationship with Kam up."

"No she didn't, because I have Kam here. She's telling me everything."  
I felt relief that she was okay, and with someone I trusted. I wonder what exactly she is telling my mom.

"I'm coming down, okay?" she hung up the phone and I made my way to my room.

I got into my party outfit, and grabbed Kamile's. I got into the elevator. I hate elevators, especially by myself. I'm claustrophobic and it reminds me of Caitlin and Kamile crying. I made my way to my mom's room; it was a long walk from the elevator. During that walk all I could think of is how mad Kamile might be. I didn't even have to knock. The door flew open and Kamile jumped onto me, kissing me with force. I'm guessing that she wasn't mad at me. Her legs were wrapped around my waist. I found this as the perfect  
opportunity to make her embarrassed. I walked out of the room and started to dance. Swaying side to side and swinging her around. People were walking by, giving us dirty looks. I think she noticed when she jumped down off of me.

"Justin man, you're so embarrassing!" she slapped my arm while giggling. I hope she still wants to go to the party, because I was hyped to go.

"Party time right? I brought your clothes." she nodded and grabbed the bag and ran into my mom's room. I heard the bag rustling and her jumping around. She came out wearing close to the same thing as me. I was wearing faded blue washed out jeans, I had a white  
v-neck underneath, and a baby blue American apparel sweater on top. She came out wearing a washed out blue mini Jean skirt, a white v-neck and a baby blue American apparel sweater. We were almost like twins. I grabbed her hand and started walking towards my limo. We sat down, and had a glass of champagne. Normally I would drive to these kinds of parties myself. But since there is drinking involved, I got my limo to drive us there and back.

"Justin, will your friends like me?"

"Of course they will, why wouldn't they?"

"I don't know, I always have a doubt in my mind."

"Don't worry. Ryan is my bud, and you already know Chaz. Tonight you're going to meet Caitlin's brother. He is NOT like his sister. I promise you that." She was half smiling, I wonder what was wrong.

"Is… Caitlin… going… to… be… there?" She said through her clenched teeth.

"Most likely, but she is mad at me, she wont come around me and I'm going to be with you, so it's all good. I promise."

"You're promising a lot Justin… I hope you can keep up."

"I can, I will keep these promises. I will try my hardest." She started tearing, but she wasn't smiling, or even looking at me. She turned her body away from me and looked out the window. I reached out and stroked her back with my hand, she just shook it off.

"What's wrong?" She turned at me and gave me a dirty look. What the hell, I didn't even do anything!

"You are going to try? Why can't you just stop the promises, and actually keep the ones that you have already made. I only want ONE more promise from you." I was going to promise her anything that she wants. But I guess this will be the last one.

"What's the promise Kam?" I started playing with my thumbs nervously

"Can you promise that you will never hurt me? Or break my heart." Of course I would keep that promise, I swear I already promised that to her.

"I promise." She moved over to me and hugged me. We hit a bump, and my lips crashed into hers. We turned around the corner and heard music blaring. I looked out the window to Ryan's house, and saw colors of all sorts, on the windows. I saw Caitlin's silhouette dancing like nuts, with a cup in her hand. This… this was going to be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We walked out of the limo, and Justin had his arm around my waist. We walked up to the steps and Justin just let himself in. We walked in, with the music blaring. It was almost like a club. I had a bad feeling about here; I knew that something was going to happen. Ryan walked over with a red cup in his hand, and a girl holding his hand. She was pretty, dark curly hair, and her makeup was done to almost perfection. She had a jean skirt, with black flowers on the side. She was wearing red Hollister top and red gladiators on her feet. Ryan was almost matching. He was wearing a pair of jeans, red supras, red new era hat, and a red American eagle shirt.

"You're already drunk Ryan? What the hell!"

"Yo, Justin, Why can't you have some fun?" Justin had a worried face, but he kept giving him a dirty look. Justin grabbed the cup from Ryan, and poured it on the floor.

"No more Ryan, holy crap man, your only 16!"

"Justin, what the fuck! I was drinking that! C'mon Julia, let's get more to drink." Ryan walked away, and Julia turned and signaled help, she knew something was going to go on. I told her that I'd be over soon, to get her away from her drunk boyfriend. Justin looked around the wall, and saw Christian sitting alone on the couch.

"Christian, what's wrong?" He started to cry. I felt really bad. I sat beside him and hugged him. I didn't even know this boy, but he needed comforting.

"My sister is already drunk, along with Ryan, and Chaz." He sniffled, and buried his head into his arms.

"Chaz too! What is with my friends!"

JUSTIN'S POV

I can't believe that all of my friends are already drunk. I don't understand what the hell is wrong with them. They are 16… they don't need this! I looked over, to see Chaz chugging down a whole bottle of vodka. I run over and knock the bottle out of his hands, and it crashes down, and breaks into pieces. He looked over at me, with bloodshot eyes, and powder on his nose.

"Chaz… are you high, and drunk?" I couldn't believe this; he looked over at me and smiled hugely, and nodded his head. This smiled lasted only two seconds, because Chaz's fist collided with my nose…he punched me in the face. I flew back, and landed on the floor, my head crashing on the floor. I was out cold within seconds.

KAMILE'S POV

Where is Justin? I was here with Christian. I can't help him with out Justin with me. I got up and walked to the empty kitchen, and saw Justin lying on the floor. His nose was black a blue, with a stream of blood coming out of it. I started to scream, but no one was coming. The music was so loud. I didn't know what to do. I picked out my cell phone from my purse, and called Kenny. I told him that Justin was hurt, and he was there within minutes. I picked up Justin and walked towards Kenny's car.

"Are you coming?"

"No, I have something to settle here."

"Be careful, and remember, I will be a call away." He shut the door, and drove off, cutting cars off. I walked back into the house, and I searched for Chaz, because I knew it was him. He was the one Justin was after. On my way to the living room, to check on Christian, I ran into Julia. Julia had mascara running down her face, and her eye was swollen and black. There was an alcohol stain on her shirt, and her skirt was ripped.

"Julia! Oh my gosh, what happened to you?"

"Ryan tried to rape me, and I stopped him. So he punched me. I am going home." I grabbed her arm, she winced.

"Here, let me get a ride for you." I opened my phone and called Kenny, he didn't even sound mad. He came over and picked up Julia. I walked back into the house, and I was now full force on finding Chaz. I saw him, so I ran up behind him and pushed him down. He turned around and looked at me, with a black eye, and a dirty look. He didn't do anything to be, but give me the finger. At least he didn't hurt me or whatever. But when he's sober, and not high, I will defiantly have a GOOD talk with him. I turn around, and Ryan is behind me. I didn't know what was with me, but I slapped him hard across the face, and yelled at him. He needed it. You don't rape a girl, stupid bitch.

I start to head for the door, because I have had enough of this party. I was reaching for the handle of the door when Caitlin stood in front of me. She was defiantly drunk. Her hair was ruffled, her makeup was running, and his lip gloss was smudged. Her shirt had pink stains, and her shoes were no where to be seen… most of all she smelt like booze. She didn't even talk to me. She grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground. It hurt like a bitch but I got up, and slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground, spilling whatever was in her cup, onto her pants. He pushed me into the door, that wasn't fully closed, so I fell right onto the porch, and down the stairs. I was rolling toward the side walk, so I could get up. But Caitlin kept kicking me while I was down. I felt a huge bruise growing on my stomach. That thought reminded me of my mother, always punching me there. So I stood up fast, and punched Caitlin in the mouth. She bent over and spat out blood. While she was still bent over, I elbowed her back, which sent her lying to the ground, I starting kicking her. But I stopped, so I could yell at her

"NEVER, EVER, TRY TO START SHIT WITH ME AGAIN, OR TRY TO TAKE MY BOYFRIEND." I spat on her and left. I know that is rude, but the bitch deserved it. I started walking home, in complete darkness. I sat on the curb, tired and out of breath. I bent over, and spat out blood. The bitch could kick. I took out my phone, and called Kenny… I told him where I was, and he came to pick me up. He didn't take me home; he took me to the hospital, to see Justin. I ran over to his bed, he had a neck brace, and wrap on his nose. He woke up, and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you, Kam. So much. I probably would have bled to death without you."

"I couldn't let you die. I also avenged you. I pushed Chaz into a wall, giving him a bloody nose. And Ryan tried to rape Julia, so I sent her home, and slapped Ryan. You don't need to know about Caitlin."

"What! WHAT HAPPENED WITH CAITLIN?"

"I'll tell you when you're better, but right now…Scooter wants to talk to you." I walked to the hallway, and sat on the bench outside his room. I put my head between my legs, and fell asleep. I woke up, when I head someone walking towards me. I looked at the person's feet, this person's feet didn't have any shoes on, and her feet were bloody. Also…they smelt like booze…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I officially hate Chaz, well, I can't. But I will never go around him when he's drunk or high again. It's too much pain. I see one of my best friends, slowly ruin their future. I can't believe that Chaz did drugs. When we were younger, before I moved to Atlanta, we made a promise not to do any drugs. I stuck to my word, but Chaz didn't. As disappointed as I was, nothing mattered when Kamile came into the room, she was a bit dirty, like she's been rolling around in the dirt.

"Thank you, Kam. So much. I probably would have bled to death without you." I truly meant that, because I would have died, that's what the doctors told me.

"I couldn't let you die. I also avenged you. I pushed Chaz into a wall, giving him a black eye. And Ryan tried to rape Julia, so I sent her home, and slapped Ryan. You don't need to know about Caitlin." Wow, she pushed Chaz, and slapped Ryan. But what's with Caitlin. If Caitlin is the reason that's she dirty, Caitlin is going to get it.

"What! WHAT HAPPENED WITH CAITLIN?"

"I'll tell you when you're better, but right now…Scooter wants to talk to you." Oh no! I forgot all about Scooter! I tried to grab her back to my side, but she left the room before I could grab her sweater. I saw her sit outside on the bench through the frosted window. I was about to get up, when Scooter walked in. I lied back down, and pretended to sleep. It didn't work. I was in a lot of trouble now.

"Justin…Drew… Bieber… I can't believe you. Why the hell did you get hurt! You have an interview tomorrow. Or more like 7 hours!"

"Scooter, calm down! I was stopping someone from drinking a whole bottle of vodka, and he punched me, so don't blame this on me."

"I am blaming you Justin; you HAD to go to that stupid party."

"Well, if I didn't my friend could have died from alcohol poising, so I guess it was good that I went to that party. I will go to the interview in 7 hours, okay?" He looked at me funny and then suddenly turned to the window. There was another person in the hallway, and she… I was guessing she was a she… was standing near Kam's sleeping body. It looked a lot like Caitlin. I called out her name. She stopped staring at Kam, and walked into my room. She was drunk. Her hair was super tangled, pink stains from gosh knows what on her clothes, and also blood stains. Did Kam do this to her?

"Caitlin, what the hell happened to you?"

"Well, you see here Bieber… You lovely girlfriend ran up to me, and started to attack me. She was saying that I should die, because she knew that you would totally fall for me, instead of her, so she wanted to get rid of me." I saw Kam's head poke through the door. She was shaking her head like crazy, practically telling me that what Caitlin  
was saying, was complete bullshit. I took my phone out, and texted to Kam "I'm just going to go with what she says, she's drunk, and she get a bit angry easily when she's drunk" She nodded.

"Oh my gosh, Kam did that to you! I know, I'd totally fall for you Caitlin, you are gorgeous, with your tangled hair and the cherry Vodka and blood stains on your shirt." I rolled my eyes. I couldn't stand her right now. She gave me the dirtiest look ever. She stormed out on me again. But she didn't keep going. She stopped at Kam, and smacked her across the face. Kam just sat there. I couldn't do anything. I was stuck in this bed.

"Caitlin BEADLES! What the fuck!"

"She deserved it." she yelled at me and she finally left. Kam came in emotionless. I asked everyone to leave, as soon as every one left, and the last person closed the door, she burst into tears. She was probably sick of everything. I sat up and moved over. I patted the space beside me so she could sit down. She came over and sat beside me. I put my arm around her, and she put her head on my shoulder. We sat there for a while, in complete silence.

"Babe, what happened between you and Caitlin?"

"I was leaving, after I smacked Ryan, and I was headed for the door. She blocked the door, grabbed me by my hair and threw me down. I got up and smacked her. Then she pushed me out the door, causing me to roll down the stairs and onto the grass. She started kicking me. So I got up and punched her in the mouth, spat on her and left." She was majorly out of breath by this time. I knew the dirt was from Caitlin. She's such a liar. I knew I could believe my Kam. So I stuck with her story.

The doctor came in and took the neck brace off of me, I was so happy that I didn't actually need it. The doctor also took the bandages off my nose. He cleaned the little bit of blood off of it, but besides that, I was good to go. I jumped down off my bed and grabbed Kamile's hand. We walked out of the hospital. We couldn't see our own hands  
in front of us. There were so many flashes going on. Stupid paparazzi. Kam seemed nervous, so I squeezed her hand and told her that everything was okay. When we got to Kenny's car we drove to the hotel where we were staying at. There was still the line of girls outside the entrance. As we walked through a girl threw an egg at Kamile.

"What the hell was that for? Why are you hating on my girlfriend? What kind of fans are you. Get the fuck out of my site before I call the cops on you." the girl started to cry, and walked away. After that girl left the rest of them left. I knew for a fact that this incident  
was going to be on the news. I wiped the egg off of Kam's face and walked to the elevator. To our luck, we were stuck in the same elevator as Caitlin. Se didn't say a word but Kam and her were sending dirty looks to each other. I had advice for myself. DO NOT GET INVOLVED. We got out on the 4th floor and walked to room 402. I  
actually had my key this time, this way I didn't have to wait for stupid Chaz to open the door for us. I opened the door to see that all of Chaz's stuff was gone. He must have comprehended what happened and left. Smart move.

I started undress. I grabbed a white shirt, and cut off Jean shorts. Kamile grabbed a pink shirt and a pair of Jean short shorts. We started packing our stuff. I grabbed kams makeup kit and put this thing called cover-up on my face. It hid the bruise. So my mom wouldn't  
see it. I just hope Kenny or scooter didn't say anything to my mom. And hopefully. She hasn't been watching the news. When all of our stuff was packed we got into the elevator and got off on the 3rd floor and went to room 312. I knocked on the door and my mom answered it right away. I walked in holding hands with Kam. No word could describe  
how mad my mom was.

"Justin Drew Bieber! What were you doing last night? And why are you wearing makeup?" she grabbed my nose and started to wipe off all the cover up. She gasped when she saw what was underneath.

"What happened to you!"?

"Well I was stopping Chaz from getting alcohol poisoning then he punched me. And Kam saved me."

"Where in gods name were you last night!"

"Ryan's house." I started to feel ashamed.

"Let's just drop this... Okay?"

"Agreed, I never even wanted to bring this up in the first place." I grabbed Kam's bag and grabbed her cover-up again. I cleaned up my nose, and hugged my mom. I put my hat on and grabbed Kam's hand. I wasn't going to see my mom until we were in New York.

We walked out of the hotel, and got into scooters car. I knew that my interview was going to be interesting; they are obviously going to know that I was in the hospital. Scooter turned around and started talking. I saw Kam looking out of the front window petrified. "SCOOTER WATCH OUUUTT!" and a loud thud followed. How could this day get any worse?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Scooter turned around and started talking to Justin about the interview. I kept my eyes on the road, well, the drive way. There was a crowd of Bieber lovers ahead of us. Scooter wasn't turning around and we were close to them, I was terrified, all these thoughts came into my mind. We were really close, when I screamed. "SCOOTER WATCH OUUUTT" and a girl hit the windshield. Scooter turned around and stopped the car. Justin put his head in his hands. What the hell are we going to do? Scooter ran out of the car, pick up the girl, and laid her beside me. It was the girl from Eaton Centre, of all people. She wasn't bloody or anything, but she had a bump on her head. She was wearing the exact same thing. It's been two days, that's just nasty. Scooter told me to take off the headband. So I lifted her head, and untied the headband. I started to laugh when I saw that she had a tan. Oh was she going to regret this. As I was laughing, Scooter stopped the car. He turned to me.

"What's wrong with you? She's passed out, and could be really hurt." He was serious, he wasn't laughing or anything. I felt really bad.

"Well, she tried to hurt me, okay. She threatened to KILL me, a few days ago. So is there really a problem with me laughing at her tan line?" Scooter just turned around, and started driving again. He dropped me and Justin off at Justin's interview, and drove off with that girl, to the hospital. Justin hasn't talked since that girl got hit by the car.

"Justin, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he just looked up at me, and shook his head. He can't be like this; he has a damn interview in 1 hour! I pushed him, and he just fell over, not doing anything. He stayed there for a while when I finally snapped.

"JUSTIN… GET THE FUCK UP. What's WRONG with you? You have an interview in 20 minutes! That girl is going to be fine! Please, please trust me!" He looked at me in disbelief. He uncurled himself, and sat up.

"It's not the girl, Kamile."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know about… us, anymore. I loved these past few days, but you have been too much drama." Justin can't be breaking up with me! Of course I have drama… I don't have a home, or any parents, grandparents, or siblings. I'm going to be living on the streets from now on! Justin means everything to me! Justin is my everything! I started crying.

"Justin, please, you can't leave me like this. You KNOW I have nothing but you, Justin, you are my world, my everything. Justin, I love you!" He put his head down and curled up again.

JUSTIN'S POV

What the hell am I doing? I love this girl to bits, but I have this feeling, that I can't be with her. I have no reason why. It's just a gut feeling. She sat down on the bench 3 benches down from me, and opened up her suitcase. She took out a picture of her father, and started to cry. She was right, about having no one. But I can't be there for her. I have my tour, and my interviews, and my press and shit like that. This is why I broke up with Caitlin.

"Kam, come here." She looked at me, put down her photo, and wiped her tears. She got up, and walked toward me, and sat on the ground beside me. "I'm only doing this, because, I have a lot of work to do. Shit like Interview, signings, concerts, TOURS, and much more. I just… don't think you can handle it." She looked at me funny, then started to look angry.

"You don't think I can HANDLE it! I CAN HANDLE YOUR FAME. I CAN HANDLE YOUR FANS. Sure, they scare me, but they aren't scaring me away from you!" She was breathing heavily, obviously hurt.

"I know, but, what if you can't handle it, and you hurt me, by leaving?"

"Here comes you, is it always about you? Justin… IF YOU LEAVE ME…I WILL NOT HAVE A PLACE TO LIVE, and I swear I will be single forever. No one will get the same amount of love, that I have givin to you. So Justin, please, don't leave me!" She started crying like mad, she truly loved me, or just wanted a place to stay.

"Do you love me, or are you in for a place to stay, and for the fame?"

"Only one of those things, I love you Justin, if I had to live on the streets with you, I wouldn't have a problem. If you weren't famous, I'd still love you. Justin, please hear me out!" I couldn't believe what she said. I've never had someone care about me so much. I think she even beats my mom.

"I'm sorry Kam, for this. I love you too; please… give me another chance?"

"Why should I give you another chance? We weren't even broken up; we were just having an argument. I love you too Justin."

"Justin Bieber! Hurry up, interview in 5 minutes." Oh shit, I forgot. I think it's time to tell the world that Kam is my girlfriend.

"Okay, I'm bringing my girlfriend in the interview too!"

"Whatever, just hurry up!" I grabbed Kam's hand, and ran to the doors. We got inside, and they wouldn't let Kam into the interview. She was pretty down about it, but she sat with Ryan Good, and she was having fun, so I guess it's all good. I walked into the studio, and a camera was in my face as soon as I sat down.

KAMILE'S POV

I was sitting there with Ryan, but he had to go. So I was sitting there alone. I saw some girl running and dancing around in the hallways. She had her phone out, it was blue, and I saw what song she was listening to Justin's joke song, Omaha mall. She was singing and laughing and having a good time on her own. I got up and walked towards her. She saw me coming and just stood still and took her ear buds out.

"Hey, my name is Kamile. What's your name?" She grabbed my hand and started shaking it fast. I was laughing.

"My name is Tracey. I love Justin Bieber; do you have any idea where I can find him?" I started to laugh to myself.

"If you stay here with me, I'll get him to meet you… okay?" She started to smile and sing like crazy. I must have made her really happy. She sat there, wearing a yellow top, and jean capris. She had a really nice voice.

JUSTIN'S POV

"Thanks so much Justin, it has been an honor interviewing you." I grabbed her hand, and nodded. I got up, and walked toward the door, I was about to grab the door knob when I felt my phone vibrate. It was a text from Kamile _"I met a new friend, you might want to be carful when you step out of that room" _What did she mean. I open the door, and this girl turned her head and sees me. She's like a deer in the headlights. He runs and hugs me.

"Hi, uhm… My name is Justin…" She looked up at me and smiled.

"I know! My name is Tracey. I was hoping to become you and your girlfriend's friend?" I looked at Kamile and she was nodding yes. I think Kam was already like, best friends with her,

"Sure, want to come on tour with us?" I knew this was sudden, but why not?

"OH MY GOSH! YES. YES I WILL. I WILL CALL MY MOM NOW." She finally let go of me and ran to the end of the hall, and started dialing her mothers phone number.

"Thank you for inviting her, I need a best FEMALE friend on the trip."

"What about Julia?"

"Isn't she coming anyways?"

"No, her mom saw her bruised, and she has to stay home."

"We better visit Toronto more often then, I like Julia."

"Alright, babe." I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Tracey ran up to us, super happy, her mom must have said yes.

"So ca-" She cut me off

"MY MOM SAID YES, I AM COMING ON TOUR WITH YOU!" Kamile was smiling and hugging Tracey.

The three of us grabbed our stuff, and got in the tour bus. We had to drive to Tracey's apartment and pick up her suitcase. We all piled into the bus again, and headed towards Julia's house. Kamile wanted to say good bye. When we got to her house, Kamile hugged Julia, and gave her, her number. She got in the bus and we headed for New York, this was going to be fun.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The driver of the bus turned on the radio, and Tracey called in. She got through and they asked her what song to play. It was funny because she asked for a playlist, a total of 5 songs. All were my songs of course.

"Ma'am, what can I help you with." She was smiling really big.

"I would like to request a playlist, for my best friend."

"Sure, play list for sure."

"Promise, ne matter what?"

"Promise."

"Okay. 1. Never Say Never – Justin Bieber, 2. That Should Be me – Justin Bieber, 3. Eenie Meenie – Justin Bieber, 4. One time – Justin Bieber, and lastly 4. Baby – Justin Bieber."

"Woaah, do we have a Justin Bieber fan here. Well I will be sure to play all 5 of your songs, and tell Justin how awesome you are."

"That's okay sir, I know Justin Bieber knows I'm a huge fan. Thank you! Bye!" She looked at me and giggled, she obviously loved the fact that she was touring with me. She is still super star struck. I'll give her a week before she treats me normally.

JULIA'S POV

I can't believe that Ryan did that to me, the stupid thing was, that I was still in love with him. By now, my bruises are yellow, and my clothes are in the garbage. I look at myself in the mirror, oh god, look my hair. It's all poofy, and everywhere. I grab my straighter and straighten it out. I turn on the radio, and hear some chick naming a bunch of Justin Bieber songs. Some people, ha-ha. I pick up my cell phone, and call Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, are you sober?"

"Yeah babe, why are you asking that?"

"Do you seriously mean that you don't remember anything from the party?"

"I remember having one drink, then Kamile, Justin's girlfriend slapping me across the face. I think I was sober the whole night."

"Wow, so you don't remember that you tried to rape me, and that you punched me in the face?"

"I did what? I don't remember ever doing that to you babe."

"You are such a liar, and stop calling me babe."

"I love you Julia, please don't let what I did stop us." I paused, not wanting to say anything. I got my finger ready on the hang up button. I whispered I love you too, and hung up the phone right away. I immediately got a text from Ryan _";)" _ I didn't reply, and I didn't want to reply. I was so discussed with my self. How could I still love someone who did that to me, and is probably lying about remembering? Whatever. I picked up my phone and called Kamile. I needed someone to talk to, to vent.

"Hey Julia."

"Hey Kam, I talked to Ryan…"

"Oh my, what did he say?"

"He doesn't remember a thing, all he remembers is that you slapped him, by the way, thanks a lot."

KAMILE'S POV

"No problem Julia, I'd do anything for you." Justin was giving me a funny look. I mouthed to him _"Julia and Ryan" _

"Thanks a lot Kam, but I have to go."

"Okay, bye Julia." Justin grabbed my arm, and looked at me.

"Ryan can't remember anything."

"Oh great, so there was drugs involved with him too."

"Don't jump to conclusions."

"Fine." The buss stopped, and I bumped into Justin and fell onto the couch. We were finally in New York. It was beautiful. I've never been anywhere else but California, and Toronto. So this, this was amazing.

JUSTIN'S POV

New York was pretty I must say. It was dark and all the lights were on. I had a show tonight. I was defiantly not ready for it. I didn't know who to choose for my one less lonely girl.

"Hey babe, can I choose Tracey, for my One less lonely girl?"

"Of course. I only want to be your one less lonely girl when we are in Paris, okay?"

"Okay, thank you. Hey Tracey! Come here!"

"Yeah, what?"

"I'm going to choose you to be my one less lonely girl tonight. So get into something pretty, because you are going to be on stage." Her eyes widened, and she disappeared into the back of the bus, she came out with a really nice outfit.

TRACEY'S POV

**SHOWTIME**

People were putting make up all over my face, making me look pretty. I can't believe that Justin chose me to be the one less lonely girl tonight. He walked on stage and started singing Baby, he then called me over for the one less lonely girl song. I hope that he doesn't make me sing! If I can't sing for my religion class, I KNOW I can't sing for a stadium of over 1000 people.

Justin sat me on a stool, and I finally looked forward, there were a lot of people there, screaming and cheering. All of their eyes were on me. Justin Started to sing,

_How many I told you's and start over's and shoulders have you cried on before…_

I couldn't even pay attention to the song. But then suddenly Justin went quite and he put the microphone to my face.

"_Oh, no, saw so many pretty faces, before I saw you, now all I see is you, oh no…"_

I just snag in front of 10000+ people. I wonder if they thought that I was good. I wonder if this could make me famous. I sat there though the rest of the song just smiling, I want to be famous, and I want to be famous so badly.

Justin Smiled at me, and handed me flowers, and ran off stage. I sat on the side, smiling like crazy. I had my head down, comprehending what just happened, when one of Justin's friends came up to me.

"Hey, I'm Chaz. When can I talk to Justin?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I finished singing Eenie Meenie, and I walked off the stage to get a bottle of water. I was happy that I had a bit of a break. I had 20 minutes to do whatever. I noticed that the makeup on my nose was coming off. I looked down at the floor for wires, and walked to where Tracey was. I got there; and looked up to see her sitting beside Chaz.

"Justin, man. I'm so sorry." he tried to pull me in for a hug. I pushed him away and looked at him in disgust.

"Tracey, go find Kamile." I didn't take my eyes off Chaz. Tracey ran off.

"What are you doing here, what are you doing at my show, and what are you doing in New York?" he looked at me with sad eyes. I just kept staring at him with cold hard eyes. I can't believe that I feel hate towards him.

"I was supposed to be your tour for another month Justin, I'm supposed to be here." Not anymore Chaz, you fucked up.

"I don't want you here. Go home Chaz!" he looked at me and he seemed to het angry.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I punched you. I wasn't myself that night. "

"Chaz, I don't care that you punched me. The thing that pisses me off is that you were fucking HIGH! Remember that promise that we made, before I left? Thanks for breaking it. That party sure showed me who my friends are." I turned and walked away from him. I looked back once to see him sitting with his head in his hands. What was I going to do with him? I know that his mom will kill me and Chaz, if she figures out that Chaz did drugs.

"Justin!" Kam ran up to be and jumped on me. She started kissing me and laughing. What was she so happy about?

"You seem to be in a good mood. What's up?" she looked at me.

"Julia and Ryan are coming on tour with us!" she had the biggest smile on her face. She was excited obviously, but we can't have them here… if them two come, Tracey and Chaz have to go.

"That's awesome. But the thing is, the bus is full. We have me you Tracey... and Chaz. I can only have three people. Those people used to be Christian, Ryan, and Chaz." Her face dropped, and a tear rolled down her cheek. I put out my hand to wipe her tear, but she pushed it away.

"Oh, that's disappointing. I don't want to get rid of Tracey, she has to stay." She looked down at her shoes, and I saw the tears fall.

"I will try my hardest to get them to come, okay." She looked up at me, and smiled a bit. I grabbed her face and kissed her.

"There's that smile…" I was interrupted by my stage manager. It was time to go on the stage, time to sing for my fans.

KAMILE'S POV

Justin ran off and the crowd started screaming. I looked over at Tracey. She was sitting with Chaz. Chaz looked a lot like Justin. He was wearing the supras. A pair of jeans, a white t-shit with a green flannel button up top in top of that. He kept flipping his hair, but he kept covering up his eye. That's where I must have given him the black eye. I walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi, uhm, Chaz… I would like to talk to you." He looked at me funny, not knowing who I was. "You know who I am Chaz, I'm the girl, from the hotel, where Justin was carrying me in?" He started to get it, thank gosh.

"Oh hey, Kamile?"

"Yeah." He nodded and turned around. "Uhm, I said I wanted to talk to you. Don't turn your back on me." He turned around and gave me a dirty look. "What is your problem?"

"You are JUST like Justin, you don't get your way, and you force people to do it!" I was in shock, I couldn't believe this.

"Well, it's good that Justin is pissed with you! We don't need you here. JUST GO HOME CHAZ, NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!" His mouth was wide open, and almost to the floor, and his eyebrows were creased. He lifted his hand and slapped me. Really hard, I fell to the ground holding my face. The music stopped, and the screaming stopped. I heard a microphone hit the floor, and footsteps running towards me. Justin was going to kill Chaz.

JUSTIN'S POV

"Okay, first you break a promise, and break my nose. Now you have gone WAY too far Chaz! YOU SLAPPED MY GIRLFRIEND ACROSS THE FACE." I jumped towards him and punched him in the face. He was out cold on the floor. I wasn't going to think twice about it. I ran back onto the stage. All of my fans were like what the hell? I put the microphone to my mouth.

"What? What's so weird right now? Why ya'll so quite?" I saw some girl motion for me to come. I walked over her and she whispered to me._ "You have blood on your shirt." _I gulped and looked down at my white shirt. There was a red splatter right in the middle. I ran off stage and went to see Chaz. He was awake, thank god. But his nose was bleeding like crazy. He deserved it. He's going home. Chaz got up, and gave me a dirty look. He turned around, and was gone. I walked over to Kam, and picked her up. I kissed her face, and sat her down. I heard chanting for my name. I changed my shirt, and ran on stage.

"The show is done! Good night!" As I walked away, I heard girls screaming _"awwwww!" _

"Sorry! I'm not feeling well..." I ran back stage to see Tracey crying.

"Tracey! What's wrong!"

"Kam left!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I can't handle this anymore. I'm not leaving Justin. I just wanted to go to the bus, and just chill. I can't believe he did that to Chaz. Although I still have his hand print on my face, I think that he is a good guy. I made him angry… I probably deserved the slap, for being a bitch. Justin didn't need to break his nose. That's all I had to say about that.

There is one thing I miss most. I miss my mom, when we had our good days, we were best friends. I miss only knowing Justin Bieber though interviews, and music videos. I miss being a fan girl. I miss everything. I wish that I could see what life was like, without Justin Bieber. I was running. I tripped in the stairs and suddenly everything went purple, and I passed out.

JUSTIN'S POV

Kam left. I can't believe this! I helped her out! I got Chaz back for slapping her. I grabbed my phone, and texted her. I ran to the tour bus, to see that she was passed out in the floor. I ran up to her and shook her. She wasn't waking up. "Kamile, KAMILE, WAKE UP… PLEASE!" It wasn't helping. I grabbed my phone and called 911. The ambulance came, and took her away. They wouldn't let me in the ambulance, so I took my car and drove behind them. They stopped in front of the hospital, and ran her in. I followed behind. They went through the double doors, and they pushed me away. _"You can't come here kid!"_

KAMILE'S POV

I woke up, and I was in my house in California. I was wearing really expensive clothing, how can I afford this stuff. It smelt like men's perfume. Did I get raped? I looked around my room and see Justin Bieber posters everywhere. The clock hit 8:00AM, and Justin Bieber - One Time came on. I started jumping and dancing around the room. My mom started screaming at me to shut the fuck up. Great, today was going to be a bad day. I turn off my iPod, and grab my phone. I look at the text messages. I had 4. There was 3 from Brianna, and one from loveofmylife. Who the hell is loveofmylife? I don't have a boyfriend. _"Wanna go to the mall after school?" "Wake up you sleepyhead, your going to be late!"_, and _"I'm coming over there!"_ was from Brianna. I checked the last text. _"Babe, Tracey told me that you left! Where did you go? I love you. -Justin." _Okay, have I hit my head on something, I don't think that I have a boyfriend named Justin. I texted him back _"Who are you!" _But as soon as I pressed send, my phone said that this number didn't exist. I find that freaking weird. I throw on a pink hoodie, and a pair of black skinny jeans. I heard the doorbell ring, and I ran downstairs. I opened the door, and saw Brianna there. She was ten times prettier than me. She has naturally straight brown hair, deep blue eyes, and she dressed really nice.

"Hey," She hugged me "that weekend seemed like ages!"

"Oh my! I know! I had the weirdest dream…"

JUSTIN'S POV

They finally let me in, and I saw her. She had a huge bump on her head. And she was connected to tubes, and a breathing machine. I couldn't believe that she was in a coma. I wasn't going to able to talk to her for a few weeks, because the doctors said that she will be out for 2 weeks. I don't think I can live that long with out her.

KAMILE'S POV

I got into Brianna's car, and we drove to school. I felt like I haven't been here in forever, when I know it's only been 2 days. I walk up to the doors, and see my friends. We have a group of 4. There is Brianna, Mary Jane, Alyssa, and me. We all dress really nice. Alyssa was wearing a sundress, and a pair of black flats, and Mary Jane was wearing an oversized off-the-shoulder sweater and tights. We walked into class, and sat down. We all had the same classes together. Our favorite class was 4th period, which was art. We would always make a mess, and Mrs. didn't care! I had a feeling in my stomach. I didn't want to come home. I knew something was going to happen. Something really bad.

"Alyssa, can you come over afterschool? I don't feet safe, going on my own." She looked at me like she was used to this.

'Yeah, of course! I live across the street, so it's all good." She smiled like an idiot, and we got in Brianna's car. Brianna dropped us off at my house, and I walked into my house. I quickly took Alyssa's hand, and ran upstairs. We sat on my bed, and opened up a magazine about Justin Bieber. I heard my mom yelling, and I don't know why. I heard dishes breaking, and a pot clanging on the ground… today is defiantly not a good day. I heard her storm up the stairs yelling my name. She opens the door and starts yelling at me, until she notices Alyssa. She put on a smile, and nodded. By then, I was crying. I don't want Alyssa to leave. I know something is going to happen. I plugged my iPod into the dock, and press play. I turn the music loud. Alyssa got up, while she was looking at her phone.

"Kam, I'm so sorry. I have to go!" she started to cry. I think she knew what was going on. "I hope everything turns out okay. I love you!" As soon as I heard the front door close, I heard my mom run upstairs to my room. I opened my window, and hid under the bed. She stood there for a while, before she noticed the open window. She ran over to the window and screamed out _"YOU NEED TO CLEAN YOUR ROOM!"_ My room was clean! She freaks over everything, worse than anything. My phone started to vibrate. I saw my mothers feet turn toward my bed, walk over and stop at the foot of my bed. I felt her hand around my ankle as she pulled me out from underneath.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I woke up in the morning, stiff and in pain. The alarm clock was going off, and I winced every time Justin Bieber said "Nooo" in baby. Everything seemed so loud. I walked up to my dirty clothes basket, to see that my expensive clothes disappeared. I knew or a fact that my mom DID NOT do my laundry. What the hell, I was planning on wearing those. I walked up to my bathroom mirror, and saw my face. I had a bruise on my cheek, and a bruise on my chin. I went into the cabinet, and took out cover up. I put it on my face, it seemed to disappear. But it was darker where I put the cover up. It's like I was getting paler. So I covered my whole face. I go back into my room, and start to make the bed. I raise the sheet and see a medium sized blood stain. I guess that's why I'm pale. I look at my body in the mirror, and notice a gash on my hip. That the fuck is my mom's problem? I grabbed my school bag, and put an extra change of clothes and pjs. No matter what, I'm staying at Alyssa's or on the streets if I had to. I heard my door bell ring, so I threw on a white hoodie, and a pair of purple skinny jeans. I ran down and answered the door before my mom could. I didn't even let Brianna in, I just ran out, and opened the car door. I rested my head on my hand on the open door.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Brianna started to cry. I looked at her and put my head back down. "Please talk to me." I shook my head. Brianna walked across the street and rang the doorbell for Alyssa. Brianna started talking to her, before she came over to the car. I was still standing at the door of the car. Alyssa looked over at me, and started to cry. Why was everyone crying over me? I'm nothing special. I go into my pocket, and take out my iPod. I start playing Down To Earth-Justin Bieber, because I like it, it's a good song for when I feel like this, and I feel like I can kind of relate. I sit down in the car, and close the door. Brianna sits in the driver's seat, and Alyssa sits in the passenger seat. They weren't saying. We were completely silent, no radio or nothing, on the ride to Mary Jane's house. Brianna didn't even get out of the car. She honked the horn and Mary Jane came running out. She opened the door and sat down beside me.

"Hey hey heeeey! Guys! Why so glum! SMILE!" She looked at me and smiled hugely. She noticed that I was wearing cover up and shut up, and slumped down in her seat. We got to school and I just walked out, saying thank you. I ran to my locker, and grabbed my diary. I ran to class and sat in the corner, I wasn't in the mood for conversation. After school I ran to Alyssa.

"Can I sleep over, I really don't want to go home." She looked at me confused, then angry.

"How about no! You haven't talked to me all day, and now you want to sleep over?"

"Yeah! Okay, how about you get abused by your mother, and still forced to go to school the next day! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU KNOW THIS SHIT HAPPENS TO ME! YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SO RUDE." She looked at me with her mouth wide open.

"I… heard your screams last night, I couldn't handle it. So I turned up my music, I feel the worst, don't hate me" She didn't call the cops? Whatever.

"So, can I sleep over?"

"As long as you don't hate me.."

"I don't hate you."

"Okay, you need to get you pjs, and an extra change of clothes."

"I got that ready this morning."

"Alright then." We got into Brianna's car, and drove off. We first dropped off Mary Jane. We don't talk that much anymore. But I still love her to death. Then Brianna dropped me and Alyssa off at her house. I got out, and flipped the finger to my mother in the window, and walked into the house. My mom texted me, it said _"I can't wait till you get home." _She loved torturing me. I should call child services, but I'm not a child, I'm 17. I went into Alyssa's room and put down my bag. I told her I was going to take a shower. I knew it would wash off my cover up, and make my cut sting, but I smelled. I was sweating all day. I came out of the shower, and got into my pjs. It was a purple tank top, and a pair of white short shorts. Not good for hiding bruises. Alyssa saw me, and gasped.

"I'm calling the cops."

JUSTIN'S POV

I've been sitting beside her hospital bed for a week now. I've canceled so many shows, my fans probably hate me. I stroked her face, and played with her hair. The bump on her had was slowly getting smaller. I wonder what she's dreaming of.

KAMILE'S POV

The cops were outside of my house. And I saw them take my mother away. So the whole week I stayed at Alyssa's. So I wasn't alone, unless I wanted to. It's been two weeks since my weird dream, and I keep getting dreams about Justin Bieber, sitting beside me, in a hospital bed. Crying and hoping I'd wake up. I woke up crying every night. If only those dreams were true, if only they were reality. Alyssa and I were going to go to the mall today. I got dressed nicely, and put o some pink lip gloss. My life was so much happier with out my mom. I walked onto the us, and rode to the nearst mall. I was across from American Apparel, and I look over, OMG is that JUSTIN BIEBER?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I woke up with a jolt. My eyes flashed open and I took a deep breath. Where was I? I looked around to see that I was in a hospital room. But the last thing I remember was that I was at the mall. I look over and see my boyfriend, Justin Bieber sleeping on the couch. Does this mean that the two weeks I spent with my friends, was a dream? I started coughing and choking on something. I looked over to see Caitlin stepping on my oxygen tube. I try to scream for Justin, but he was asleep. I continue to cough and wheeze, until finally someone pushes Caitlin off of my tube. I take a deep breath and regain my self. I look to see who saved me. I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Chaz. Chaz grabbed Caitlin, and leaves the room with her, not saying a word. I call out Justin's name, and he wakes up suddenly and starts crying. He looks at me and hugs me, and kisses me; I feel his tears running down my face.

"Justin, babe, what are you crying about?" he looked up at me confused, and surprised.

"You were in a coma for 2 weeks; I've been by your bedside every single day, waiting for you to wake up." I was in a coma; I thought that I was just dreaming.

"You missed out on your tour, for me?" I started to cry, I felt bad, and his fans surely hated me now.

"I'd miss anything, to make sure that my girl is safe, and well. So what were you dreaming about?" He looked up at me with a teary smile.

"Well while I was in a coma, I was dreaming about what my life was like before I met you. The story was a bit different from reality. The last part if my dream before I woke up was that I saw you at American Apparel. My mom majorly abused me, and my friend got her arrested, and I couldn't text you, I didn't even know who you were. I didn't know you were my boyfriend. It was horrible Justin, that dream made me notice that I can't live with out you." he looked at me and burst out in more tears. He seemed speechless. He opened his mouth a few times, as if he was going to say something, but nothing ever came out. He finally responded with; _"I love you so much Kamile Mannie.__" _ We stared into each other's eyes until the doctor came in. As soon as the Doctor walked in, she was crying, and balling her eyes out. She looked up to see me awake, and she dropped everything she was holding.

"Kamile! You're awake! This is honestly a miracle!" She wiped the tears off her cheeks. "I was sent to pull the plug." Justin got up, and started to freak out.

"You said she was going to wake up in two weeks, are you telling me that you LIED to me?" The nurse looked at Justin worried. Justin started to crowd her into the corner. I pulled off all of the tubes in my arms and nose, and jumped up to grab him. I held onto his shoulders, I didn't want him to do anything. I whispered into his ear, and he chilled down.

He grabbed my hand, grabbed my clothes, and walked out of the hospital, not saying a word. He got into the tour bus, with me trailing behind. I sat down on the couch. I noticed that I wasn't wearing anything but a paper robe, so I ran back to my bunk, grubbed some clothes, and closed the curtain. Justin was sitting in his bunk, which was across the aisle from mine. I heard him sobbing and crying. I open my curtain, and open his. I sit beside him, and put my arms around him. He looked up to me and wiped his tears

"They were going to kill you today, they were going to pull the plug on you, if you haven't woken up, and you would have been out of my life forever." The tears started down his face again. "Kamile, I love you so, so much. I do not know what I would do, with out you. I don't even know if I could live." I started to cry. And we just drifted to sleep.

I woke up in the morning, and fell off Justin's bunk. I stood up, and looked into it. Justin was not there. I walked up to the driver, and asked where Justin was. The Diver just pointed to the mall. I wasn't about to go out there… I wasn't in the mood for a mall. I went to my bunk, and lied down. I heard the door open of the tour bus. Justin walked past my bunk, and stopped at the end, to see if I was asleep. I pretended to sleep, to see what was going on. Justin closed the curtain, and opened his. I heard him sit down, and start rehearsing something. At first he was mumbling. Then he started to get louder.

"Okay Bieber, you got to do this. Your going to sing her a song, and give this to her." She sniffled. "Okay, time to practice the song. This is the first time your going to sing this to a girl, don't mess up Bieber, just don't!" he hit the bed, then went quiet. I rustled and fell out of bed. He looked down at me, and wiped his tears.

"Hey Kam, can I talk to you?" I knew what was coming.

"Of course Justin, what about now?" He grabbed my hand, and walked me to the booth.

JUSTIN'S POV

I walked her to the booth, and we sat down. I sat down across from her, and put the little black box on the table. She looked up at me, with her mouth dropped, and a tear forming in her eye. I was thinking of the song in my head, and I opened my mouth to start and sing.

"_Its a big, big world and I'm going to show you all of it I'm going to lash you with pearls__from every ocean that we're swimming in we make the sun shine in the moonlight__we can make the gray clouds into blue skies I know its hard__but baby believe me__what we can go nowhere but up__from here my dear__baby we can go nowhere but up tell me what got to fear we can take it to the sky past the moon through the galaxy as long as you're with me baby honestly with the strength of our love we can go nowhere but up" _I was majorly out of breath, and nervous as hell. I looked over at Kam, to see her bawling her eyes out, with the biggest smile on her face. She leaned over and kissed me hard, and pulled away, sat down, and let me finish. "Kamile, I love you with all of my heart, and I can't stand not being with you. Those two weeks in the hospital killed me a little inside, seeing you unconscious, lifeless. Please, take this ring," I slowly took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto her finger. She gasped as I did it. "as a promise. I will promise to love you forever, and ever. I don't know what I would do without you." She was still looking down at the ring, the sun shining directly on her, making the reflection of the diamonds reflect all over her face.

"Justin, I, I don't know what to say. I'm at a complete loss for words. I love you so much." She got up, and sat beside me. We sat there until Tracey, and Chaz woke up. It was about 6:00am when they finally got up. They walked over and sat on the other side of the booth. I saw Tracey eyeing Kam's ring. I just smiled, and didn't say anything. Chaz kicked me from under the table, and gave me a look. I just grabbed Kam's hand, and walked back to my bunk. We lied down, and I closed the curtain. 


	21. Chapter 21

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Chapter 21

I woke up in Justin's arms. I looked at my baby-g and saw that it was 12:00PM. I open the curtain and I fall off the bed. That's two bunks that I fall down, so obviously I was hurt. I lied there on the floor with my breath knocked out of me. I rolled over, when I felt my self. I decided not to get up. I just dragged myself across the floor; I got to the stairs and opened the curtain. I looked out, and saw Chaz on top of Tracey. I still wasn't that comfortable with Chaz, and Tracey was my best friend at the moment. I stood up, shocked. I walked over, and just stood there. Tracey finally opened her eyes, and looked me in the eye. She pushed Chaz off of her. Chaz wiped the lip gloss off of his mouth, and backed off. Tracey was just laying there… a little embarrassed. I just looked at her, and shook my head. I sat down in the booth, and Justin came down, and he must have noticed the awkward moment. He sat across from me in the booth. He leaned over and grabbed my hand. I looked into his eyes, he was obviously still sleepy. I got up, and walked over to Tracey. I sat down beside her.

"It's okay that you like Chaz, but this was a bit surprising. Just… Be careful about him. If he EVER hits you, you come tell me right away." She looked at me, and wiped her tears away. She nodded yes, and I saw a smile. I hugged her tight

~Two Weeks Later~

We were finally in Paris. This was going to be fun. Probably because every date that we went on, Chaz and Tracey could come on… Which made me happy. Justin promised that I would be the one less lonely girl, here in Paris for his concert. I thought for a fact that it was going to be romantic, and I knew I was going to cry. We were on the tour bus, and as usual Tracey and Chaz were making out in his bunk. I didn't want to question them, so I just left it. At least me and Justin had the couch. I was sitting in the booth drawing, that's usually something that I do not do often. Justin was passed out on the couch, and you probably know where Tracey and Chaz were. I was finishing up the final touches f my masterpiece when I felt my phone vibrate. The number was blocked. I answered it. It was my mom.

"What, do you want?" I heard my mom groan.

"Kamile, I miss you, and you better come back home. I'm saying NOW!" I was shocked. I sat there with my mouth open, and tears streaming down my face. "Excuse me, missy you better be home tomorrow, or I will send a search warrant for you! And your boyfriend will get arrested for kidnapping you!" I dropped my phone, and the screen cracked, and turned black. Justin jumped off the couch.

"What happened!" He was freaking out. I was just sitting there, with tears running down my face. Justin walked over, and wiped the tears away. "Baby, what happened" I finally got the courage to speek.

"My mom… wants me home… tomorrow… and if I'm not home… she's going to get you arrested….for kidnapping me." Justin just sat there, wondering what to do.

"Babe, I don want you to go home, I need you here… with me! Your OLLG is tonight too! I can't send you home! If I send you home I can't see you for another 3 months! I JUST CAN'T!" Justin was crying, and I was crying. I knew that I had to go home, I didn't want to… but I knew my mom was serious. I looked at his eyes; they were red, and teary. I kissed him, and hugged him close. I couldn't be away from him, I just got out of a coma 2 weeks ago, she can't do this to me.

"Justin, I need a new phone, I need to call my mom, and get this settled out." I wiped the tears away. "We have to make sure that the number is the same as my last phone, because her number was private, and I think she will try calling my number." He looked at me and nodded. He grabbed my hand, and led me to the front doors of the bus. He told the bus driver that we would be back in 30 minutes. He told us to tell that to Tracey And Chaz, because he wasn't in the mood to tell then himself. Me and Justin ran hand in hand towards the back. We opened up Chaz's curtain… they weren't there. We opened up Tracey's and they weren't there…but there was a note.

"Hey Kamile, Justin. We have left you guys, I'm so sorry for this. We will meet you when you come back to Canada. So, goodbye for now." Some thing wasn't right. Her writing was messy, and awkward, and there were tears on the page. What has Chaz done to Tracey? Justin must have been thinking the same thing, because he took my hand, and ran to the mall. He got me an iPhone, and dialed Tracey's number.  
One ring  
Two rings  
Three rings  
Four rings  
Five rings  
I was slowly starting to die a little inside  
Ten rings  
Beeeeeeeeep  
This is not good. Justin then dialed Tracey's number on his phone  
One ring  
Two rings  
Three rings  
Answered

"Hello?"

"Chaz? Why did you take Tracey away. Her letter made her seem distraught, what did you do to her?"

"Hey man, she's my girl, so I wanted to take her home with me!"

"Can I trust what you are saying, because man, my mirror still had cracks in it… let me talk to Tracey?"

"Uh.. Hello?"

"Tracey! Are you okay, DO NOT LIE TO ME."

"Justin, please don't worry, I'm completely fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Give Chaz the phone please."

"Dude, why are you questioning me? Is it because of before, because honestly, I've changed."

"Okay then, bye"

He handed over my phone, and he still had his phone to his ear. He pulled it down, and dialed a number.

"Hey Ryan, I'm getting you and Julia tickets to Paris, so you can come on tour, call me asap."

He looked at his phone and hung up.

"Justin, I have to go home tonight." He started to frown. He stood up, and grabbed my old broken phone. He took the SIM card out and put it into his blackberry. He gave me my mother's number. I dialed her number, and pressed record call.

"Hey mom, I am defiantly not coming home. I am not coming home to your abusive ass. You are so fucking lucky that I haven't called the cops on you. Have a nice life, because I'm enjoying mine, and I'm not letting you ruin this."

"WOAH, MISSSYYY! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT? I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL YOU COME HOME. YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED SO HARD YOU'RE GOING TO END UP IN THE HOSPITAL!"

"Fuck you mom." I hung up the phone. I had proof that my mother was going to hurt me, so if the cops did come, they couldn't take me away.

Justin walked toward the back, and started to take off his clothes, he put on a purple t-shirt, and white skinny jeans. He put on his purple supras and his purple hat. He looked so hot in purple. The tour bus started to move. In 20mins, we finally stopped, and it was time for Justin's concert. I put on a white dress with purple tights and white flats. Justin's make up and hair people did my make up and hair, because they knew that I was going to be on stage. They had little white flowers in my hair, to match my dress. I felt so pretty, and I felt like I was going to get married. Justin was going to go on stage in 2 minutes. The DJ was getting the crowd ready. The screams make the stage vibrate, and my ears bleed. Justin was hyping up. He ran over to me, kissed me and ran on stage. It's hard to believe but the screams got louder, and louder. He started off with baby, and then went on with Eenie Meenie, and that should be me. He was announcing that he was going to sing Common Denominator. He was motioning me to come over, but I was not going to, my feet were glued to the side of the stage. He whispered into the microphone.

"Is my Kam scareeeed?" the crowd responded with "awes" and "boos." I kept shaking my head no. I was not going to go up there. Not in a million years. He ran over, and threw me over his shoulder. He ran back on stage, and sat me down on the stool.

"Baby, this one's for you." He looked into my eyes, and the music started.

"It fills the air  
And I fall in love with you  
All over again, oh  
You're the light that faced the sun  
In my world  
I'd face a thousand years of pain for my girl  
Out of all the things in life that I could fear"  
I started crying and laughing and smiling all at the same time. I looked down at my ring.  
"The only thing that would hurt me, uh  
Is if you weren't here, oh  
I don't wanna go back to just being one half of the equation  
You understand what I'm sayin'?  
Girl, without you I'm lost  
Can't face this focus at heart  
Between me and love,  
You're the common denominator  
oh, oh , ohhh, oh  
Common denominator  
oh, yeahh, woa"  
Ye grabbed my hand, and helped me off the stool. He showed my ring to everyone in the audience. I was going to kill him after.

"Before you love was low  
Now we're just my height, aye  
We chase the game that would put  
My cot in the side, aye  
Broken heart rise up to say,  
love is alive  
You and I would stand to be multiplied, yea  
Out of all things in life that I could fear, yeah  
The only thing that would hurt me is if you weren't here, woa"  
The crowd started to awe, as he kissed me. Some one hit me in the head with a pice of popcorn, but I could care less.

I don't want to go back to just being one half of the equation  
You understand what I'm sayin'?  
Girl, without you I'm lost  
Can't face this focus at heart  
Between me and love,  
You're the common denominator  
oh, oh , ohhh, oh  
Common denominator  
oh, yeahh, woa"  
He stood directly in front of me, and loked me in the eyes at he kept singing. I was bawling my eyes out.

"I'm never ever not without your touch  
Every kiss that you give, gives me heart  
And to all the heart aching  
Jealous females hate it  
Imma hold it down for you  
You, woa, oh, woa  
You're the common denominator  
oh yeah woa

I don't wanna go back  
Half of the equation  
Woa woa yea  
Common Denominator  
Oh oh ohhhh oh  
Common Denominator  
oh yeahh woa

Just a fraction of your love fills the air  
And I fall in love with you all over again, yea"  
After, the screams were louder than ever. He was smiling like crazy, the fans accepted me. I noticed someone run on stage, I decided to ignore it, so I started to walk off stage when suddenly someone's arm wrapped around my neck.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER... I DO NOT OWN JUSTIN BIEBER OR ANY OTHER PEOPLE... I OWN KAMILE, JULIA, TRACEY, ALYSSA, MARY JANE, and other NON Famous people.**

Chapter 22

I was thrown to the ground, and punched in the face. I was finally able to grab this person's hands, and stop them from further harm. I looked into her eyes, it was the crazy bitch from Toronto, that stupid girl that Scooter hit with his car. Why the HELL was she in Paris! She got her hands free from my grasp and started beating me again. I was being punched in the face and in the stomach. Who knew Justin's fans were like this? I should have gone home. Suddenly I felt a pain that was so bad, that I fell into blackness.

CARVANNAH'S POV

It's about time, I finally got the stupid bitch, why does she DARE steal my man, and Justin Drew Bieber was MINE, not her. She needed that beating. I kept punching her after she went unconscious, and when she started bleeding from the mouth, I dipped. I didn't need to get caught. I went off the stage, and jumped to my seat. Justin was singing Down to earth, and he started to cry, poor baby.

JUSTIN'S POV

I came off stage to see if Kamile was ready for her time to be my one less lonely girl. I needed to find her; I just finished bawling my eyes out on stage. I wiped the tears from my yes. I ran all over the place looking for her, when suddenly I tripped over something. I flew to the ground, and got the wind knocked out of me. I rolled over, and was gasping for air. When I finally got my breath back to normal, I looked over to see what I tripped on. It was Kamile's body. Her eye was swollen and blue. Her lip was split, and she had hair missing. She had a trail of blood coming out of her mouth. I started getting mad. I picked up her body, and ran over to security guard.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE SEEN THIS HAPPEN TO MY GIRLFRIEND? WHAT KIND OF SECURITY GUARD ARE YOU!" I had tears running down my face. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HER! CALL THE POLICE! NOW!" I handed Kamile's body to the guard. I ran on stage, cutting Dan's guitar solo off. I grabbed a microphone and put it to my mouth. I knew I was going to swear, I don't care about the consequences.

"WHO… THE… FUCK… KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND?" I was making assumptions, she couldn't be dead, she just couldn't! The crowd gasped, and I saw the girl from Toronto, the girl that tried to get Kamile at Eaton Centre, the girl who got hit by our car. "YOU… YOU THERE… WITH THE HEADBAND. GET…UP…HERE…NOW." I was furious, she had a guilty smile.

CARVANNAH'S POV

Justin called me on stage. Suddenly a wave of guilt hit me. I didn't like to see Justin like this, she was hurt. Really hurt, he was red in the face, with blood shot eyes, and a continuous flow of tears coming from his eyes. His shirt had blood on it, and his hat was wet, his hair was ruffled, and he was all around, a mess. It was my fault. I walked up, and tried to smile. But I don't think smiling was a very good idea, because as soon as I got to him, he grabbed my arm, and walked me backstage. He sat me down, and stared at me with his red eyes.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Because, you're mine, not hers." I was going t be bitchy it didn't matter now. But as soon as I said that I noticed that I just told Justin that I did it.

"So it was all you! Oh my gosh, are you in for it!" He gave me a death Glare, then took a picture of me, and stopped recording my voice. Wow, what a bitch. I knew that I was going to get charged, or put in jail. But did I really kill Kamile?

KAMILE'S POV

Suddenly, a light formed at the end of my vision, I found this funny because they always say, never walk into the light. But I couldn't seem to stop my self, because I kept getting closer, and closer. I saw a figure, blocking the light. After squinting for a while, I started to cry, it was my father. I really was dead. I started to run to the light. I haven't seen my father in 7 years. I ran up and gave him a hug. He kissed me and cuddled my like I was a child again. I was bawling my eyes out.

"Your home baby."

"I know daddy, I missed you so much." He hugged me really tight. I cloed my eyes, and when I opened them, we were in a white room, with pictures of me and my father everywhere.

"This is my memory room. I wanted to keep these, so I can think of you always."

"Why isin't mom in any of these pictures?

"We fell out of love honey, before I died, we got into many fights. I wanted her to see this ring that I made for her, so she could stop fighting with me, she thought I didn't love her. I called her down to see it, but she was not coming down. And well, you know the rest." He let down a tear.

"Daddy, I was dating Justin Bieber, he is a famous pop singer. Wasn't I lucky?"

"Yes babe, you were pretty lucky. I am happy to see you, but im also really sad that you had to die so young, I wanted you to live life, find a career, and find love."

"Dad, I found love, I love Justin." I collapsed on the ground, and bawled my eyes out.

JUSTIN'S POV

That crazy fan girl was in jail, and I was standing in the hospital, by Kamile's bed side again. This killed me, considering the fact that I was actually sitting by her death bed. I couldn't believe that she was gone forever. Suddenly I was her twitch.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I ran over and looked closer. One single tear was running down her cheek. I grabbed her face, and kissed her. She was alive. I was going to propose to her, and we were going to have beautiful children. Suddenly, I saw a drop of water hit her cheek, which looked like a tear. My whole world came crashing down. I grabbed her face and shook her, she had to wake up. She wasn't supposed to die. She was supposed to be with me for years and years. She can't be dead. I started to cry, and my tears started to fall down onto her face. I started yelling at her "WAKE UP. KAMILE. PLEASE. PLEAAAASE WAAAKKEEE UPPP!" my voice was high-pitched and teary. I was going crazy. The hospital security came into the room, and they just stood there watching me. Finally one of them grabbed my arm. I turned around and punched him in the face. He let go and stumbled to the wall. The other guard came over to me and hit me over the head with a bat. I fell to the floor and blacked out.

KAMILE'S POV

I looked down at my ring, and admired it. My dad noticed and came over to look at it with me. I was happy he was around, and that I got to be with him. But I still haven't stopped crying since I died. There was always a flow of tears running from my eyes. All the went through my mind was Justin, I have a feeling that Justin isn't doing so well. I got to make my own memory room. All of them were memories of me and Justin. There was the day I met him, and the day he kissed me for the first time. I also got the TMZ thing. My room was so empty. I didn't get to live long enough to fill this room. The thought made the flow of tears faster, and more. I shouldn't have gone against my mothers will. I should have went home. Better yet, I shouldn't have walked up to Justin that day at the mall. I should have just stayed home. I would have been alive, and well.

JUSTIN'S POV

I sat up in my bunk. Everything that I looked at reminded me of Kamile. We did everything together. I took my guitar, and threw it to the ground, causing it to smash. I jumped down and crushed it under my feet. I sat down beside it and continued to cry. This was so hard. I opened up Kamile's bunk. There was a note. It was explaining when her viewing was, and when her funeral was. My mom was planning it, because her mom didn't seem to care. So no matter what, I was going. I knew that I'd never love anyone else. I couldn't believe that I was saying my good byes tomorrow and Wednesday. I hate Mondays. I still can't take in the fact that Kamile, is dead.

KAMILE'S POV

My dad told me that it was time to go. I was supposed to go to heaven. I didn't want to. I wanted to live, I wanted to see Justin's face just one more time. Alive and in person. I dad grabbed my hand, and walked me to the gates. God, was standing there. Waiting to judge me, and let me in. I walked up to him, and stared at him. I didn't know what to say.

"Kamile Mannie. It is unfortunate to see you here, so young and beautiful." I just looked him. "I have been watching you your whole live. You have never done anything bad. I think that it's time that you are let go of your pain, and come in." I started to walk through. When suddenly I stopped.

JUSTIN'S POV

I had the blade to my wrist. I couldn't live in this world without Kamile. I was sitting behind Kamile's coffin and my tux was covered in sweat and tears. Blood was soon to join them. I started moving the blade across when suddenly I hear a terrifying scream.

KAMILE'S POV

I looked down at my left wrist. I saw a line of blood form, it started to sting and burn.

"You cannot come through. Someone is about to commit suicide, because he can't live without you. I want you to live. I want you to stop this young boy. I don't want him to go to Satan. I want him here in heaven. I would rather give you your live, then lose another that I cannot help. Goodbye Kamile." Justin was going to commit suicide. I needed to hurry up abd come to life.

JUSTIN'S POV

I stood up quickly to see Kamile's eyes open wide. She looked around and sat up. She went from pale to flushed. I couldn't believe my eyes. Kamile was alive. I took the blade and threw it into a pot. I ran around the coffin and hugged Kamile.

KAMILE'S POV

My eyes flashed open. I looked around. I was in a funeral home. I looked down to see that I was in a coffin. I sat up and heard people screaming. One lady was freaking out saying "She has risen from the dead! DEAR GOD!" I saw just run around my coffin and hug me tight. He whispered in my ear.

"Marry me Kamile Mannie."

"yes, Justin Drew Bieber. I love you." I kissed him hard. He lifted me out of the coffin and carried me into his car. He drove to the tour bus. Tracey, Chaz, Julia, Ryan, Caitlin, and Christian were there. When everyone but Caitlin saw me they started to cry. Caitlin was so pissed.

"Caitlin, you stupid bitch. STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT. FUCK OFF." she was really surprised that I finally stood up for my self. She gave me the finger. I ran up and smacked her in the face.

"Babe, I have a surprise for you." he opened up a curtain. I fell to the ground crying.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I played this cool, even thought I was still extremely broken inside. I was still freaking out that Kamile randomly came alive, and I took her home. I have a feeling that this was all a dream. This wasn't real. People just don't COME alive. Once they are dead, they are dead. End of story. But Kamile… she's different. I've always thought that. She's been in the hospital so much since I've met her, that I find it ridiculous. Everything with Kamile seems unreal. I don't know what to think anymore. But for now, I'm living in the moment. And I'm going to live life to the fullest, because everything can end like that. I do not trust my fans anymore, and I know for sure that I tell them that.

I brought all of her friends here, so they can come to her funeral. They are going to be surprised and happy that she's alive, but they are going to hate me for "lying" to them, they thought she was dead, and they grieved, and now she's alive. They are going to beat my ass.

"Babe, I've got a surprise for you." I opened up the curtain, and Kamile collapsed to the ground and bawled her eyes out. Alyssa, Mary Jane, and Brianna screamed and gave me dirty looks, shit. They ran to Kamile and they comforted her. Alyssa Came up to me and punched me in the face.

"LIAR, YOU SAID SHE WAS DEAD!"

"SHE WAS DEAD, ASK HER. SHE WOKE UP AT THE FUCKING VIEWING. DON'T BE MAD AT ME." Kam turned around and nodded to agree with me. Alyssa just scoffed and turned around. I don't think I like her, but I'm just going to keep my mouth shut.

I got down on my knees; I was for sure going to propose properly. I took the little black velvet box our of my pocket and tapped Kamile on the shoulder, she instantly shut up, and stared at the box.

"Kamile Mannie, do me the honor of marrying me. I cannot live without you, and I want you in my live forever." She didn't say anything. She nodded yes, and hugged me. At that moment, Caitlin screamed and collapsed to the ground, Chaz tried to pick her up, but she just pushed him off. I decided to pay no attention to her. I didn't need her.

_**3 Years Later**_

Kamile and I have been together for 3 years. Our Wedding was amazing, we kept the paparazzi away for the whole ceremony. There is some good news. Kamile is 8 months pregnant, with our child. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a father in one month.

KAMILE'S POV

Being pregnant is hard, but I'm not the only one. Julia is pregnant with Ryan's baby. I was happy that they decided to work things out, and get back together. They got to tour with us. I haven't seen Chaz in so long, same with Tracey. They both moved in together in Toronto. I walked over to Justin, and poked his head. He turned around and rubbed my huge stomach. We were going to go to Stratford, to have the baby and live there. I want our baby to grow up in the same town as his father.

"Justin, I'm scared of going on labor on the plane."

Don't be scared Kamile, I doubt it. Your still a month from going into labor." He started packing our bags.

"Don't forget my skinny clothes!" I smiled really big, and he just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Hin, I have to take them ALL, we are not coming back here, remember?" I just rolled my eyes. He grabbed his suit case and packed whatever. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, and felt water dripping down my legs.

"MY WATER BROKE!"

Justin was freaking out, and I was in major pain. He was rushing around looking for the stuff that he thought we needed. I was in pain, this boy better hurry, or I will scream.

"Justin! I'M IN PAIN. HURRY UP AND DRIVE ME TO THE HOSPITAL." He looked at me, and dropped everything that he had in his hands. He picked me up, and sat me down in the car. He got into the drivers seat, and put the key into the ignition. He was out of breath and huffing and puffing. He rolled out of the drive way, and started driving at 80km/h on a 25km/h street. The cops tried to pull him over, but he kept driving. He was cutting off cars and freaking out, probably because I was screaming and crying and freaking out myself.

"We're here, don't worry." he walked out of the car and picked me up. The cops tried to stop him, until they saw me in his arms. They seemed to back up. I felt a little embarrassed. I start screaming, and Justin starts telling the people to help me quick. A male nurse grabs me and carries me to a hospital room.

JUSTINS POV

I didn't want to offend Kam, but I was only in the hospital room to hold her hand. I had no idea what to do, and I didn't know what to say. She grabbed onto my hand, pretty tight. She started screaming, and pushing, and slowly breaking my hand. After 20mins, of pure pain for both of us, hers was probably worse, she stopped screaming, and we heard a faint cry.

"It's a boy!" Kamile started to cry, and break down. I can't believe that she just delivered our first baby. I had a son. I felt so proud, and I broke down into tears. Me and her cried for 10mins, then the baby came back. Kamile finally let go of my hand, and grabbed onto the baby. As soon as she let go of my hand, I screamed. My hand was black and blue, plus it was swollen and really painful. He doctor came over and checked it out. Kamile broke my hand. The doctor gave me a cast and everything, really quick so I could go back to Kamile and our baby.

"So what's his name?" I asked. She looked up at me and thought for a while.

"Drew, His name is Drew Scott Bieber."

"I love it, and I love you."

Nobody told me this day would come, and I thought it never would. I was in love, and I was a father. Nothing can take this away from me, nothing at all. I lied down beside her, and we fell asleep, dreaming of our future.


End file.
